Affections for the Boss
by VenomBat22
Summary: In a world without Tom Riddle/Voldemort, Harry is working with the Aurors. When a one night stand with his boss Nymphadora Tonks leads into more, chaos ensues for both sides. Only one pairing: Harry/Tonks. M for mostly sex and language
1. Chapter 1 - The Bar

Harry: Age 20

Ron: Age 20

Hermione: Age 21

Tonks: Age 27

This is in a time-line where Voldemort/Tom Riddle doesn't exist, but Dark Wizards do.

It had been a long day at the Ministry of Magic. Harry Potter had taken a few cases referring to some rogue Wizards. Being a Rookie Auror was not easy, but it had its good times. For one, he was partnered with his best friend Ron Weasley. They were hot heads when it came to cracking down criminals. They were personally recommended by Minister Shacklebolt himself after they graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hermione Granger, their other friend, had soared through the rankings and was Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. She loved every minute of it. It included explaining Muggle items to her fellow workers and getting to see the world. She saw Harry and Ron on occasion, but that was during work. After hours, Harry spent his time at The Burrow with them both, plus Ginny Weasley, the current Chaser on the Holyhead Harpies and his girlfriend.

Another merit of working in the Auror Office was his boss. Nymphadora Tonks was both stylish and beautiful, a trait that most girls would die for. She was a special Witch that was born with the ability to morph her head into anything. It was a hoot at parties, but she took her work very seriously. Even though he was with Ginny, he had a thing for his boss. During their lunch break, Harry was consulting with Ron and Hermione about his plans for after work.

"What are your plans then?" asked Ron.

"Going to the Leaky Cauldron." said Harry. "Got so much going on that I need a little drink to ease it."

"Understandable. Want me to join you?"

"No thanks mate. Don't you have a date with Hermione tonight anyway?"

"Yeah," said Ron disappointed.

"Ronald!" shouted Hermione.

"I'm kidding!" laughed the red head.

After work on the 5th of June, Harry decided to spend his evening at the Leaky Cauldron, desperately wanting in indulge himself in Fire Whiskey. A few times he talked with Tom the barman and they had a few laughs until the shift was over and he left the bar in the hands of his son. For the next half hour, he drank so much, he could barely think about Ginny. As he slewed back and forth, someone sat down next to him.

"Wotcha Harry." said a cheerful Tonks.

"Hi-" he hiccuped. "Hi there, ya sexy Auror you!"

"Someone is too drunk, eh?"

"You said it, sister!"

"Maybe you should go home Harry."

"Why?" he slurred.

"Ginny might be asking where you are."

"Ah, who?"

"Your girlfriend?"

"Oh, that whore!" he shouted. "She doesn't need me. She's probably banging Ron or one of his many bro's."

"Harry, that's incest."

"They like ta keep it in the family, if ya know what I mean Tonksy!"

"You are way too drunk."

"Have some shots with my ya witty Nympho!"

"Heh," she chuckled.

For another half hour, Tonks herself got as drunk as him. Soon, they began waving around, talking like idiots. The eventually took part in the bar's karaoke night, in which they sang the rock version of the Hogwarts song. When they were done, Harry stumbled and fell, making Tonks laugh uncontrollably. She helped him up and took him upstairs to a lone room.

"Lay down, Potter. You're too drunk."

"SO ARE YOU!" he laughed as Tonks laid him onto the bed. As she went to leave, Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her down to his level, making the bed bounce a bit. She was so drunk, she began laughing as did Harry.

"You know what's funny Harry?" laughed Tonks.

"Most of the men at the Ministry think they have a shot with me!"

"Hell, I've seen a few girls give you the eye!" laughed Harry.

"But they all know they don't have a chance with me." she said seriously as she sat up. Harry joined her.

"Why?" he asked.

"Guess it's because I'm too hard on most of them. Giving them missions that take all day, making strict rules. Guess they hate me."

"Not everyone hates you Tonks." he said seriously.

"Name one person who doesn't despise me. Name one!"

"Well..." he said nervously. "Me," she looked at Harry with great interest.

"Harry... you know this is against Ministry code, right?"

"I know." he said quietly as he leaned in and kissed his boss on the lips.

Tonks didn't struggle or fight back against the kiss. Feeling Harry Potter's lips against hers made her feel better about herself. As their lips smacked, she felt a tingly sensation in her body. Soon, she felt her special area begin to get moist, a sign that Harry turned her on. After they parted lips, Harry looked at her.

"Do you want to stop? Pretend this never happened?"

"No," she said honestly. "I need this. Being single and head of the Aurors takes a toll on ones body."

They went back to kissing quickly after she spoke. Slowly Tonks laid them both down on the bed, engaged in the most passionate make-out session either of them had experienced. Harry moved his hand and it cruised her arm, feeling the strong Auror arm that captures Dark Wizards on a daily basis. Her hand rested on the side of his head, giving into the passion that was erupting around them. Never had Harry experienced such lust. Ginny never let out a lustful aroma that turned him on this much.

Tonks moved away from the kiss and smiled at her lover. She sat up and removed her Auror uniform. Before long, all that Harry could see on her torso was a black see-through bra. She wasn't exactly 'big', but she was perfect to him. Harry removed his shirt and pants, letting the sexy woman see his muscular torso and plaid boxers. Her head turned away from him as she covered up her cleavage. Harry looked confused.

"Tonks, you okay?"

"I'm sorry I'm not matured enough for you. I've seen Ginny and clearly her breasts are big enough for you."

"I don't care how small you are Nymphadora. Your breasts are perfect to me."

"No one... calls me that anymore. Not since Remus..." she looked back at him with peaceful eyes and dove on top of him, smothering him in lusty kisses.

As he made out with his boss, his hand explored her back, feeling the smooth skin and eventually cruising down to her ass while she still had pants on. His hands went back up so he could undo her bra, which was very easy to do. It unclipped and he took it off her and threw it across the room. She stopped kissing him and looked at him. Harry got a clear view of her tits and they made him smile.

"Tonks, your boobs are the most perfect boobs I have ever seen in my life." she smiled happily at him.

Flipping them over, Harry began kissing her down her body. He started at the neck and made his way down. Her chest, her nipples, her stomach were all kissed by him. When he reached her private area, he grinned. Undoing her pants, he forced them off quickly, taking the panties with them. When they were clean off, he admired her pussy, but Tonks quickly moved her legs to avoid being embarrassed.

"You're acting like a virgin Tonks."

"I know, but I haven't been with a man since Remus."

"If you want me to be gentle, I'll be gentle."

"Promise?"

"I swear." he smiled.

Tonks trusted him with all her heart and opened her legs for him. She did have some hair, but that didn't bother him at all. Ginny didn't shave down there that much, so he was used to licking hairy pussies. Laying on his stomach, he got into position. Her legs situated themselves on his shoulders and that's when he started. The sudden touch made her moan, but not intensely. His tongue flicked up and down rapidly and made her moan louder.

She grabbed her own breasts and squeezed, occasionally pinching her own nipples. This made the pleasure increase a little bit and made her shout his name. For the next two minutes he ate her out, enjoying every taste. When he touched her most sensitive spot, she lost it.

"HARRY!"

"Did I hurt you?" he asked as he stopped.

"No! Lick me there again! It felt SOOOOOOOOOO fucking good!"

He smiled and went back down. Harry obeyed his boss and licked the spot again, making her scream with pleasure over and over until she achieved orgasm a minute later. His tongue was tired, but his eager cock wasn't. He took off his boxers in a flash and let her see the eight inch member hiding within his pants. She looked at it with wonder and looked impressed.

"So that is the cock that causes Ginny so much pleasure?"

"Hell yeah! Now... it'll give you much pleasure!"

He piled on top of her and positioned himself at her entrance while kissing her. She nodded to him and made it clear that she wanted it. Moving his hips forward, it entered her womanhood and made her moan. Her arms wrapped around him as did her legs, which made him go all the way in, causing her to shiver in pain for a little bit. No blood, but it was enough to cause pain.

"Fuck me Harry Potter. Please..." she pleaded.

"As you command... boss."

He began thrusting in and out of her slowly, but she wanted it hard and fast. Nodding, he picked up the pace and did as she asked. Moans, groans, and shrieks escaped her mouth and her nails dug into his back, causing him pain. The more he thrusted, the more she loved it. Kisses were exchanged, including tongue kisses. Tonks loved the feeling of Harry's tongue along her own and it made it more passionate.

Three minutes later, Harry was at top speed and was getting really close. He warned her that he was close, but she didn't hear because of the screams and moans. Harry groaned loudly as he finally reached orgasm and unloaded himself inside her. She felt his seed throughout her cunt and when it began to fill up her womb. Tonks gasped as the pleasure was reaching its end and the sleeping would begin.

Harry shot the last off his seed into his lover and pulled out of her and collapsed beside her. She turned over onto her side and began to drift off to sleep, completely ignoring the Potter seed oozing out of her pussy. Harry reached around her and held her, taking in her strawberry scented hair and perfect body, he drifted to sleep, possibly not remembering anything that transpired in the bed that night. What he didn't know was that this would lead into an ongoing affair with his lover and boss, causing the heartbreak of many people, including a certain female Weasley.

*Hope you liked Chapter1! I know some people like my chemistry of Harry and Tonks in Sexy Hallow and Sex Year, so I decided to make a new fanfic story focusing on the pairing. Hope you enjoy it and if you have any ideas for it, please let me know :) Please review and favorite!

*In the future, I'm gonna have Harry and Tonks be caught having sex by someone, but I'm not sure WHO should catch them. Who do you think I should have catching them?


	2. Chapter 2 - The Morning After

The next morning, Harry awoke with an aching headache. Clutching his head in pain, he felt woozy, even dizzy. Next to him on a dresser was a glass of water, which he chugged. Within seconds it seemed to work like a charm. However, next to him was an image he couldn't seem to remember. Tonks was still sleeping and still naked. Harry peeked under the covers and saw her small breasts, which he smiled at.

"Nice chest Tonks," he whispered to himself. She quickly began to stir.

"Oh, what the fuck happened last night?" she asked as she touched her head.

"We had sex." said Harry. Tonks quickly jumped up, scared by Harry's voice.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed Potter?"

"This isn't your bed boss. We're at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Fuck!" she shouted. "So... we..."

"Had sex, yes." she looked under the covers at her naked body.

"Son of a bitch! Look," she said as she got up and began putting on clothes. "This NEVER happened, understand?"

"Can't remember it anyway, so yeah."

"Nothing changes between us. We remain co-workers."

"I understand Tonks."

"It's boss or Agent Tonks, got it?" she asked angrily.

"Yes ma'am."

Since it was Tuesday, Harry didn't have to go to work until noon. When he was fully dressed, he and Tonks shook hands and they both Apparated away. In a second, Harry was feet from The Burrow and walking through the wet grass from the previous nights rain. When he entered the living room, Ginny was there waiting for him.

"Where have you been Harry James Potter?" she asked him angrily.

"I was at the bar. Had too much and fell asleep." he lied.

Ginny gave him the 'I doubt that' look, but decided to ignore her instincts. Harry sat down beside her and kissed her, saying that he was telling the truth. Ron and Hermione came from around the corner and sat down across from them and discussed work. Ginny got up and let them at it, desperately wanting to get some Quidditch practice in for the upcoming match the next day.

"So Harry, what kind of mission do ya think Tonks will give us?" asked Ron.

"I don't know. I've been dying for something that involves us apprehending a Dark Wizard."

"Yeah, I'll say. Any plans for work today babe?"

"Apparently there was an accident at Buckingham Palace involving a bewitched vase. My informant says it was caused by one of the Royals who was attempting to wield a wand."

"How the bloody hell did they get their hands on one anyway?!"

"We don't know. Gonna find out today though. Gotta perform an memory wipe on the entire staff including the royals."

"Sounds exciting." said Harry.

Sometime after noon, Harry and Ron were in the Auror offices doing some paperwork for their last case which was investigating a series of jinxes conjured by some teenage Wizards. They had jinxed mailboxes, lamp posts, and even swimming pools to scare their owners. Harry and Ron were able to find the teens days later and apprehend them. The boys' parents had to pay a fine and the hooligans were sent to a small Wizard juvenile building over in America.

"Bloody hell," said Ron. "Who knew teenagers could be responsible for all our paperwork?"

"Remember when we were at Hogwarts? We weren't that different." said Harry.

"True, but we knew where to draw the line!"

"Well at least their wands were confiscated until they returned. They won't be causing anymore trouble in their neighborhood." the door to Harry and Ron's office opened and Tonks stood there.

"Potter! Weasley!" they both stood up and looked at her. "Is the Hooligan Jinx case done yet?"

"Just about." said Ron as he made the finishing touches on the paperwork before handing it to Tonks. She took it and looked it over.

"Acceptable," she said before looking up at them. "Stay in area. I got word from Dumbledore that some Dark Wizards were seen in downtown London."

"You want us to go down and sniff 'em out?" asked Ron.

"Perhaps. Depends if I get any other volunteers for the job. And Potter..." Harry gulped. "I wish to see you in my office now." she left in a fury. Ron looked to his best friend.

"Blimey, what did you do to piss her off? I never seen Agent Tonks so mad!"

"I have no idea," Harry lied. "Maybe she wants to commend me on a job well done?"

"Harry, all we did in the past week was apprehend some delinquents for doing jinxes. It's not that rare to see that."

"Maybe you're right. Why is Dumbledore working with us anyway? Thought he hated the Ministry."

"During the summer, he patrols the streets and lets Tonks know of any suspicious activity."

"And I though he was just a crazy old pervert. Remember 5th year when he hit on Hermione?" laughed Harry.

"Yeah," laughed Ron. "She didn't take it well. I swear I never seen her more insulted."

"Didn't you two get your first kiss that year?"

"Yep. It was at the Valentines Day dance. Been dating ever since."

"I was kinda late to that party mate. Asked your sister out in our 7th year."

"And you two are still going strong." they both laughed.

A few minutes later, Harry departed for Tonks' office. Deep inside he knew she was gonna comment about the night they shared and would probably ask if he said anything. Ginny was the only one who was suspicious, but he didn't let it bother him. He knocked three times on Tonks' office door and awaited a response.

"Come in!" yelled her demanding voice. He opened the door and peered inside. She was on her computer when he walked in. "Ah, Potter, sit down." he did so.

"Is this about last night boss?"

"Quite. Have you said anything to anyone?"

"No. Ginny suspects something though."

"Ginny?"

"Ginny Weasley, my girlfriend."

"Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies Ginny Weasley?"

"Yeah. You a fan?"

"No, I was just shocked that someone of her status would be with a Ministry worker. Anyway, I called you here because I was doing some thinking."

"About our one night stand?"

"Correct,"

"Look boss, you are very attractive, but it was a fluke! I never wanted it to happen."

"I know Potter. And it will never happen again."

"Okay," he nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Did I say anything about Remus last night?"

"Yes,"

"I see. Did I... say anything about him?"

"You just said you hadn't been with a man since him."

"Even drunk, I was being truthful."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to him? He was my dad's friend."

"Well, he-" the door slammed open and Ron barged in. "What the fuck Weasley?"

"Dumbledore reported back! He says he identified the Dark Wizard in London!"

"Well, who the fuck is it?!"

"Fenrir Greyback!" when he said the name, her eyes turned to anger.

"Potter, Weasley, you're coming with me!"

"Why?" asked Harry.

"This'll be your first mission apprehending a Dark Wizard."


	3. Chapter 3 - Fenrir Greyback

Harry and Ron couldn't believe what Tonks had said. They were going with her to arrest a Dark Wizard. This is what they joined the Aurors for! With her word, they would Apparate into London and duel the evil Wizard and win. Harry knew it wasn't gonna be easy, but Ron was getting cocky with himself.

"Let's teach that Greyback a lesson, right Harry?" asked Ron cheerfully.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "but who is Fenrir Greyback?"

Tonks ignored him and had every available Auror join her in the Mission Room. Harry and Ron stood beside her with grins on their faces. Alongside them were some of the top Aurors: Bill Weasley, Ron's oldest brother, Cho Chang, Harry's ex-girlfriend, Severus Snape, who looked like a mean and snake-like man, but he had a heart of gold. There was also Sirius Black, Tonks' cousin, Dennis Creevy, and Harry's rival, Draco Malfoy.

"Okay Aurors!" announced Tonks. "We got a big pot of trouble brewing in downtown London. Fenrir Greyback is causing mayhem down there and he must be dealt with."

"Who is he?" asked Harry.

"One of the Wizarding Worlds most deadly criminals." said Bill. "Notorious for biting small children so they live a life of hell." Harry looked confused.

"Greyback is a Werewolf." said Dennis.

"Oh, okay." said a relieved Harry. "So what's the plan Agent Tonks?"

"Snape, you take Sirius, Creevy, and Chang on ahead so we can see what the situation is." Snape nodded and addressed his team. They all Disapparated. "Bill, you're our best Auror, so if Greyback gets testy, stun him."

"Got it boss." said Bill before he Disapparated.

"Harry, Ron, you're with me. You may be newbies when it comes to this, but it'll be great practice for ya." The three also Disapparated.

Appearing in London, they saw Bill hiding at the edge of an alleyway, taking peeks at the streets. Tonks snuck behind him and addressed him to their presence. Harry and Ron walked behind her cautiously as the two older Aurora talked. When they got to Bill and Tonks, she made sure to alert the two to the danger.

"Greyback is around the corner, torturing a few innocents. He's threatening to bite them, but we know he's bluffing."

"How?" asked Harry

"Greyback never bites adults." said Bill. "Always goes for kids. Boss, I see Severus."

"What about everyone else? There is bound to be people coming hear once the action starts." said Ron.

"Snape's team put a charm over the area. London people will act as if nothing as happened. Greyback is all our." smiled Bill.

"What are we waiting for then?" asked Harry. "Let's get him!"

"No!" whispered Tonks angrily. "We don't want any of the hostages to get hurt."

"What about his inner Werewolf?" asked Ron. "Surely he can smell us?" Tonks and Bill stayed silent. As he said that, Greyback spoke up.

"I know you're there Aurors! My sense of smell never fails me. Show yourselves!"

Tonks nodded to her team and advised them to stay put. Slowly getting up, she stepped out of the corner and began walking toward the enemy. Fenrir Greyback was tall, bulky, and he had long wet hair. His canines were shaped as fangs while his nose looked bigger, a sign of his Werewolf. His finger nails were long and pointy and his wardrobe consisted of a trench-coat, heavy set boots, and leather pants.

"I am Agent Tonks, Commanding Officer of the Aurors."

"Tonks, eh? I know your smell anywhere. Still hold a grudge against me?"

"I will hate until the day I die!" she yelled at him.

"Ho, ho, what a temperamental little witch you are! My last prey spoke your name before I ripped his throat out."

"Shut up." she said to him.

"He tasted so... delicious."

"I said shut up." she spoke louder. Tonks quietly went for her wand. Harry was about to see his boss in action.

"One thing I love is the taste of... failed men."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" she screamed. "STUPEFY!" she aimed her wand at him and a red jet of light erupted from it and quickly hit Greyback, making him fly into a Garbage Dump. Greyback was on his knees as she stepped forward.

"Little miss Temper has skill. Two can play this game." he smiled evilly.

In a quick move, Greyback attacked Tonks with his bare hands. The head Auror quickly backed off and fired another Stupefy spell at him, but missed because she was shaking. Greyback saw this as his chance. Drawing his wand, swished it and shouted: "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Tonks stiffened up and fell onto her back, still conscious, but fully aware of her surroundings. Laughing evilly, Greyback stepped toward the down officer and without looking, fired a spell at one of the hostages. A flash of green hit a hostage and the woman tilted her head down, dead from the infamous Killing Curse.

"Now, now, why so stiff?" he joked. "And one hostage down, three to go." Tonks wanted to curse at him, but was unable to. "Are you wondering why I said three hostages when there are only two over there? Well, you are helpless and ripe to kill. Maybe I'll eat your neck or maybe strangle you to death. So many choices and only a limited time. How about a nic-"

"STUPEFY!" shouted a voice.

Greyback was knocked back a few feet from Tonks by Harry, who went to her side. He had his wand held up and was itching for a battle. If Tonks could move, she would be giving him a stern talking to. Harry looked at the hostages and waved his wand.

"Diffindo!" the ropes they were tied up with were cut and the hostages ran off, thanking them as they ran. The dead woman laid there, unavailable to the rest of the world.

"WHO DID THAT?!" yelled Greyback angrily. He got to his feet and saw his hostages were gone and Harry was standing by Tonks. The animal inside him was furious. "Who do you think you are, freeing my hostages and attempting to save her?"

"I'm Harry Potter, Agent of the Aurors and I won't let you harm anyone else, got it?"

"Potter, eh? I never ate a Potter before. Let's see how you taste." he said as he licked his lips.

"Shut it!" he looked down at Tonks and swished his wand at her, breaking the spell put on her. She got up and joined Harry.

"Thanks Agent Potter."

"Anytime Agent Tonks. Ready to give up?"

"For this time I will. I know you have Aurors surrounding us and I won't take my chances. I'll see you again Nymphadora. Next time you won't be so lucky to be saved by a new Agent."

"Don't... call me... NYMPHADORA!" yelled Tonks angrily.

Greyback laughed maniacally and Apparated away from the scene. Harry and Tonks laid their wands down before the other Aurors came out of hiding. Ron gave his best friend a hug and a quick punch on the arm.

"Bloody hell mate, you could've been killed!"

"I know. I just couldn't stand by while our boss was defenseless."

"I will forever be grateful Harry." said Tonks, who was standing behind him. Harry turned and smiled at her. "Even though that was a stupid thing to do: saving me from Greyback, I am very grateful." she then did something no one had ever seen her do. Tonks hugged him.

With that, she let go and left him blushing. Harry quickly got it out of his head and Apparated back to their Headquarters and continued their long day.

*How are you guys liking it so far? If you have story ideas for this or anything else, let me know. Please favorite and review :)

*And this IS a smut story, but its not every chapter. Also, this is only a HARRY/TONKS story. There will be NO other pairings!


	4. Chapter 4 - Tonks' Apartment

Harry was commended for standing up to Greyback and saving their boss. Sirius hugged his godson when they returned, saying that his parents would've been proud. James and Lily Potter had perished in a car accident back when Harry was in his 6th year, prompting him to live with Sirius at Grimmauld Place.

"I know they would be Sirius." he smiled. "So would Mad-Eye..."

"Yes, the old geezer. Even if he was alive, he would've told you 'constant vigilance'."

"I miss them all Sirius."

"I know Harry, I know." he hugged him more.

"But now is no the time to grieve!" shouted Tonks. "Potter, Weasley, I have Greyback on file, so I need you two to study him. Know him inside and out."

"Yes ma'am!" cheered Ron. Before she left, she whispered to Harry.

"Come by my place this evening. Apartment 26. We need to discuss any sort of promotion you might receive."

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Harry and Ron had studied Greyback as much as they could and were certain they could attempt to locate him. The question Harry was asking him self was: what does Tonks have against Greyback? He got that out of his brain when a naked Tonks entered his mind. Harry didn't remember their encounter at the bar, but he did peek down the blanket when he awoke and saw her nude.

"Geez Ron, it's eight o'clock! Everyone else left!" shouted Harry.

"Blimey it is! Wanna head on home?"

"Nah, I'm gonna stay and study some more. Try and figure some things out."

"Okay mate. I'll tell Ginny you're staying late." Ron said before Apparating.

As soon as Ron had gone, Harry Apparated as well, but to a different location. He had appeared in front of an apartment complex, which was nearly six stories. Entering the building, he looked for the mailboxes and found it. Tonks was on the third floor in Apartment 26. Quickly scaling the stairs, he made it to the designated floor. Stroking up his nerves, he approached the door and knocked three times. It opened slowly and there was Tonks, wearing nothing but sexy lingerie.

"Hello Harry," she said sexily. "Glad you could make it."

"You look..." he got nervous. "beautiful. I thought we weren't gonna do this again?"

"Well Harry, I remember the morning after and how good I felt being in that bed with you."

"Boss, I can't have an affair! I'm with Ginny!

"Fuck that Weasley whore and come here," she said as she had her finger instruct him to enter.

He stepped forward nervously, admiring her see through robe. She was wearing the same black bra and panties she wore when they had sex the first time. Tonks took the his hand and escorted him to the couch, where he was expecting them to fuck. She had him sit down, which he did. His eyes never left her, even whens he faced him while sitting on his pal. Her breasts were right in his face, causing the bulge in his pants to grow.

Tonks moved her hands and used her left to remove his glasses. When they were off, she placed both hands on both sides of his face and began to kiss him. For her, it was passionate and beautiful. Harry was in deep with the kissing, causing him to move his hands and feel her bottom torso. The room was quiet, aside from the sound of their lips smacking against one another. Tonks soon released and looked at him.

"I can't stomach these... feelings anymore Harry. I don't care if you're with Ginny. I... I want you."

"Then you can have me boss. Have me and I'll give the best sex you will ever receive."

A final smile and she stood up. Tonks removed the lingerie along with her bra and panties. For the first time, Harry wasn't drunk when he saw her like this. Tonks moved to the other end of her couch and laid down, placing one leg on top of the head of the couch. Her other leg rested on the floor, letting Harry see her exposed pussy. Using her fingers, she spread her pussy lips.

"Eat me Harry. Eat me like the animal you are!"

Harry did not need to be told twice. Getting on his stomach, he inched to her cunt. He inhaled her scent and found it exhilarating. Harry started to flicker his tongue up and down her folds, making the horny Auror clutch onto the couch. Her legs wrapped around his neck and kept him there. While eating her, his hands roamed her body. Feeling her legs, he admired what work went into getting such beautiful legs.

His hands moved and found their way to her stomach and waist, which was very skinny. The skinniest Harry had ever seen. Her stomach was inhaling and exhaling, a sign that she was into it, even enjoying it. Finally, his hands reached her breasts, her small yet impressive breasts. He began to squeeze them, making her hold his hands there. In a slight move, he pinched her nipples, giving her even more pleasure.

"Harry..." she whispered. "Lick me in my spot again. Please?"

Harry did just that. He found her most sensitive spot and flickered it with his tongue. Tonks' hands let go, her legs widened, and she was screaming like a banshee. It felt so good to her, so pleasurable that she could've had Harry there all night. Alas, she couldn't. Mainly because after licking her spot a few more times, she achieved a major orgasm, squirting it onto Harry's stomach. He got up and was about to wipe it off, but Tonks stopped him.

"Let me," she said.

Tonks got to his chest and began licking up her own juice. Slurping everything like a smoothie, she got it all. When she was done, she looked up at him and smiled. The Auror laid back down, but on her side. Harry inched over, lifted her leg up, undid his pants, and positioned himself at her entrance. He poke it a few times, making Tonks very upset.

After enough teasing, he rammed his member inside her, making her moan and groan loudly. With her heel at his shoulder, he thrusted into her while kissing and licking her foot. This made her laugh as she was ticklish when it came to her foot. Harry kept on doing it, but her laughter went down more and more. Tonks was getting louder and louder, making Harry scared her neighbors would hear, but she couldn't care less.

Minutes later, she had him take it out. When he did and asked why, she positioned herself doggy style and spread her ass cheeks. Harry had never done anal, since Ginny was opposed to that position in more ways than one. Getting behind her, he was unsure, even scared.

"Are you sure about this boss?"

"In bed, call me Tonks. And yes I am! Remus loved to anal me, so I shouldn't be THAT tight."

"Okay..." he said nervously.

Slowly he inched into her tight ass, making the woman groan in pain. He knew she could take it, so he went in deeper and deeper. When it was all the way inside her, he moved himself out and back in. His thrusts were slow, but Tonks wanted him to go faster and harder, which is what he did. Smacking himself against her ass was the best feeling he ever had during sex. Even without lube, he got into her quite easily.

"Fuck Potter!" she yelled. "FUCK! FUCK! HARDER BABY! HARDER!" He did so and pleased his boss even more.

"God Tonks, never knew you were such a whore in bed!" he said as he continued to pound his boss.

"I LOVE ANAL! FUCKING LOVE IT! NOW HARDER! FASTER! THAT'S IT BABY! YES! YES!"

Nearly three minutes later, Harry was on the verge of reaching orgasm. He warned her and she admitted it was okay to come in her ass. After a few more mighty thrusts, he did just that. His orgasm was one of the best he ever had and it even made Tonks scream. Feeling his hot seed fill her anal hole up was the best feeling for her. When it was finished, he took himself out and laid on top of her just as she was turning around. His head was placed on her breasts and his tongue was so weak, he couldn't lick her nipple. Tonks stroked his hair and panted.

"That was fucking amazing Potter."

"Best I... ever... had." he panted. "Promotion?"

"Maybe. Depends if you can please me more in the coming days."

"I'll do whatever you want to... Tonks."

*Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. This kinda starts the ongoing affair between Tonks and Harry, but how do you think I should continue? Please give me ideas! Please also review and favorite!


	5. Chapter 5 - The Truth About Ginny

"Yeah Harry, ah Fuck! Fuck me hard baby! OH!" shouted Tonks as she was being pounded against the shower wall.

Water dripped down them as Harry pleasured his boss like a pro. He was doing her from behind, kissing her neck and slamming her pussy. This morning had been a hot one so far for them both and it was only gonna get hotter in the days to come.

After the shower sex, they both dried each other off and got dressed. Harry patted his new lover on the ass and squeezed. Tonks gave him a seductive look and laid a hand on his crotch, getting him hard again.

"God Potter, you're so horny."

"It's only 'cause of you boss. You turn me on more then Ginny ever did."

"Sounds like a compliment."

"It it." he said kissing her. "I gotta head back to the office. I told Ron I'd be there all night, so I gotta act like I'm tired."

"After a night with me, how could anyone be tired?" she laughed. "And remember, when we are working, we act like nothing happened."

"Deal," he said as they kissed once more. He quickly Apparated back to the office and got into his seat, acting tired just as Ron stepped in for the shift.

"Morning Harry, you still here?"

"Oh, hi Ron." he yawned loudly. "Been doing some hardcore searching." inside, he laughed at when he said hardcore.

"Ginny wants to know what happened last night."

"Oh?" Harry instantly became nervous that Ron and his sister were suspecting him of cheating. "I was here, I told you that."

"She went to check up on you, but you weren't here."

"What time?"

"Around midnight."

"I went to get a snack from the store down the street at that time."

"Oh, well, that's a relief. Ginny thought you might be cheating on her."

"She's silly." Harry lied. "Well, she wants you home tonight. No exceptions."

"I'll be there, don't worry."

Once the work day got going, it was busy. Tonks was mainly cooped up in her office while some of the other Aurors went on errands. Ron and Harry were stuck with researching about Greyback. When Harry was doing paperwork at around two, he got a visit from Ginny. She came around the bend and sat on his desk. She was wearing a sexy black Holyhead Harpies shirt and wore a very short shirt. Ginny crossed her legs so that her boyfriend would get horny.

"Hey Gin." he said as he became very horny.

"Harry, Ron called me and said what you told him about last night. I wanted to comfort you with a little work sex, but you weren't here."

"Sorry babe, but I got a snack around the time you got here."

"Yeah, I heard. Thought you might've been cheating on me."

"How silly." he lied. "Who would cheat on a hot thing like you?"

"I can think of a few people." she thought for a bit. "Anthony Goldstein, Seamus, Dean, and even the Creevy brothers have a history of cheating on girls they get bored of."

"Well, I am not bored with you." he said as he kissed his girlfriend.

"Hey!" shouted Tonks. "Potter, what the fuck are you doing?!" they looked over and saw Tonks looking pissed.

"Boss, this is Ginny an-"

"I don't fucking care who this is! For one, no visitors during working hours! Two, I need you in my office right now! Move it Potter!" Harry quickly got up and ran to her office. She then looked at Ginny.

"Well, I didn't know the star player for the Harpies dressed like a whore."

"Excuse me?" said Ginny, who was getting mad.

"You heard me Weasley!"

"Say it to me again... Nymphadora."

"DO NOT...FUCKING...CALL ME...THAT!" she said under her teeth.

"Or what? You're gonna arrest me for insults?"

"Get out of here before I do something I regret!"

Ginny grabbed her bag and started to leave.

"And if I see you on these premises again, I will arrest you for harassing my Auror!" shouted Tonks.

"Go get laid, you bitch!" Ginny shouted as she exited the room.

Tonks angrily stormed into her office where Harry was waiting. She sat down at her desk and calmed herself down.

"Boss, why did you yell at Ginny like that?"

"Hate that slut you have for a girlfriend. Ever since we started this affair, I have done some snooping."

"Snooping?"

"I hired someone to follow Ginny through her day." she pulled out some pictures. "You recognize this guy with her?" he looked at the pictures and his eyes hot out.

"Dean Thomas, an old friend of mine."

"What my detective found out was that he would show up with flowers at her practice and they'd spend some time in the changing rooms after the team left. I suspect she is cheating on you with him."

"Then why would she stay with me? Why not dump me and be with him?"

"Apparently, Dean is in a four year relationship with Padma Patil. They have a child together and I'm guessing he doesn't want to ruin it. Or maybe Ginny herself is pregnant and wants you to be the father."

"Well, I'm not. We always used protection and the condom never broke."

"Well, I don't know for sure, but act like I said nothin, okay?"

"Yeah. I can't believe she would cheat with one of my friends though!"

"Look, I'm here for you Harry. I always have been. If you ever need to relieve yourself of the stress and anger, you are more then welcome to come by my place and... have your way with me." she winked at him.

"Thanks boss. Makes me fill a little bit better."

Harry left without saying another word. For the next few hours, he did paperwork, hung out with Ron on their break, and thought about what Tonks had told him about Ginny. He knew his girlfriend would say something to him when he got home and he wasn't sure how to handle it. Plus, the fact that she was cheating on him made him kind of upset, even though he was doing the same thing to her.

Getting home, he knew Ginny was home because Mrs. Weasley had her Quidditch clothes out to dry. Entering the Burrow, he saw Ginny in pajamas and she was sitting on the couch, reading a recent issue of Witch Weekly.

"I've been waiting for you to get home, you stud!"

"W-Where's Ron and Hermione?"

"Up in his room, doing to do."

"Sounds pleasant."

"It will... when we're doing the same thing here in a few seconds."

"Ginny, I-"

"S-s-s-shh." she said getting up and placing a finger on his lips. "I know you've been working hard, so you are gonna be rewarded." her lips touched his and he couldn't help but pick her up and take her to her room.


	6. Chapter 6 - Seeking Comfort

The next morning, Harry woke to Ginny sitting on the edge of the bed. She was in a bra and panties, but she was also sobbing. Harry scooted over to her and hugged her. Her hand placed on his arms and she continued to cry.

"You okay Gin?"

"Harry, I-I..."

"What's wrong?"

"I took a Muggle pregnancy test and... I'm pregnant."

"Then why are you crying for? That's happy news!" he lied.

"Tears of joy Harry. Tears of overwhelming joy." she knew it wasn't true.

When breakfast came around, Ginny and Hermione weren't there. Ron had heard that Ginny needed to tell Hermione something and Harry kinda felt like it dealt with her cheating. When no one was looking, Harry snuck upstairs and began to overhear the conversation between the two girls.

"Hermione, I can't deal with all this guilt!"

"So you cheated on him. As long as it was once, he should forgive you."

"It wasn't once."

"How many time did you and Dean have sex?"

"Ever since I graduated from Hogwarts."

"So, three or four years?"

"Yeah. I still had some feelings for Dean. I feel so terrible for having an affair for all these years!"

"Remember, Dean is doing the same to Padma."

"What's worse, is that I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?! Who's the father?"

"I don't know! I want it to be Harry, but... I just don't know!"

"Well, if your baby is mixed, then we'll know."

"I know. I just wish I could tell Harry the truth."

"If I know Harry, he'll forgive you."

"If it was just once, yes, but this affair has been going on for a few years Hermione! A few fucking years!"

Harry moved away from the door and began to cry, something he hadn't done in years. Remembering what Tonks told him, he quickly Apparated to Tonks' apartment, where he knocked on her door. The door opened and she answered it, wearing a nightgown and slippers.

"Harry, surprised to see you here so early. Why you crying?"

"Boss, I... overheard Ginny and Hermione talking and she did in fact cheat with Dean... ever since she graduated!"

"An affair for three or four years? Damn. Come on in."

Harry walked in and as she closed the door, he sat on her couch, a river of tears running down his face. Tonks sat by him and put an arm around him, doing her best to comfort him. He eventually cried onto her night gown, letting his emotions run free. Tonks knew he was vulnerable and decided to take it. She lifted his face up and kissed him, ignoring the wetness of his cheeks.

"Harry," said Tonks. "Can I give you some comfort?"

"Y-Y-Yes." he gulped hard. "I need it."

Tonks sat up and removed her night gown, revealing her nude body to him. She moved and sat on Harry's lap, comforting him with her body. Placing her lips on his, she made out with him. In his pants, his softy became super hard, making a bulge in his pants. Tonks felt it, but want to keep on kissing him.

"Harry," she panted. "If you end it with Ginny, we can be together!"

"I will!" he said as he picked her up and took her to the bedroom.

They and made out more as he took her there and eventually her tongue explored his mouth and they massaged each other, soothing Harry's hurt heart. When they went thought the door to her bedroom, he plopped her onto the bed and began undressing himself until he was at the same nude level as his boss. She looked at him and was still amazed by how athletic he looked.

"Harry, you look desirable."

"Only desirable to you Tonks."

She crawled to him, his erection sticking out and pointing at her. Tonks wrapped her fingers around his and began stroking, giving Harry a sense of pleasure. As she moved up and down, she lick his tip and length. When his pre-cum started coming out, she licked it up and commented that it tasted good. Without any further delay, Harry moved forward and put it in her mouth slowly, letting Tonks get accustomed to the taste.

"Yeah Tonks, you bad bad girl."

She couldn't say much since her mouth was full of cock. Tonks moved her bead back and forth, letting him enjoy the feeling and getting as much of him in her mouth as she could. Her tongue flicked around, massaging his member as well as her mouth. She sucked and sucked with all her might, draining him of his essence. Eventually, she took it out and licked his long length, just to get him excited.

When she was finished, Tonks went back to her pillows and laid down, spreading her legs. With her pussy revealed to him, Harry pounced onto the bed and decided to enjoy it all the best he could. He laid on his stomach near her wetness while she played with herself for a bit. Her hand moved away and Harry took control. He spread her pussy lips and began licking her, slurping of the wetness from before as well.

Tonks laid back and took in the amount of pleasure she was receiving from him. Her hands rose up as he licked and her toes curled. She squeezed her own tits and moaned loudly for him. Her legs rose up and laid on his shoulders, allowing him to feel her legs as he licked. Tonks had never felt this much pleasure before. Not even from her ex's.

"God Harry! Yes! Oh my God! YES!"

Within minutes, Harry's tongue had had enough of Tonks to last him for weeks. He sat up and flipped over his lover, who knew what he wanted to do. Her bottom half rose up and she showed her sexy ass to him. He spanked her a few times, getting her excited.

"Yeah Harry, spank the bad bad girl!"

"God Tonks, you've been so bad! So fucking bad! You need to be taught a lesson!"

"Punish me with all your might Mr. Potter!"

Quickly he thrusted into her pussy, feeling the pain leave him and instead fill his heart with love for his boss, Nymphadora Tonks. Doing her doggy had turned into one of his favorite positions, somewhat beating out anal and missionary.

"Harry," Tonks panted. "Am I better then that whore of an ex-girlfriend... Ginny?"

"A million times better!" he grunted. "God, I... I'm gonna pound you so hard, you'll be in pain for years!"

"Do it Harry! Fucking do it!"

he went faster and harder with all his might, causing ripples to go through her ass, her tits swayed everywhere, and her hair was going everywhere. Her screams were loud and he was sure someone would hear. Her face eventually lowered into the pillows and her moans reached new levels. Even with all the pounding, Harry still found time to spank her, causing her more pleasure.

"Tonks!" he yelled, panting. "I-I feel like I'm gonna come soon!"

"Please Harry, come inside me! Go ahead!"

With one last almighty thrust, he unloaded inside her, filling her up with every last bit of sperm he could muster. Tonks panted as she fell to the bed, exhausted. When Harry was done, he took himself out of her and collapsed beside her.

"Geez." said Tonks. "Best sex I ever had."

"It was amazing for me as well Tonks."

"Harry?"

"Yes?" he smiled.

"Would you be interested in being with a bitch like me?"

"Of course I would! You are beautiful, amazing in bed, and you have the best position in the Auror Office!"

"Thanks Harry." she smiled as she laid her head on his chest. "I haven't had much love since Remus died."

"I'll be here for you." he said kissing her forehead.

"What about Ginny?"

*Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now, the next chapter deals with the Harry and Ginny break up and do you guys think I should have Ginny get revenge? Or maybe have her move on? Please Review, Favorite, and Follow :)


	7. Chapter 7 - Break Up

Harry got dressed and wished his new girlfriend good-bye, as he was going to dump Ginny for her. Tonks blew him a kiss and got dressed as well, hoping to yell at some people at work. When he got back to the Burrow, Ginny was scared when he appeared.

"Harry, where were you? I needed to talk to you."

"No need Ginny."

"Why?"

"I know."

"You know what?" she asked nervously.

"I know you've been seeing Dean for a few years."

"You do?" her nerves sky rocketed. "Maybe if we could tal-"

"No!" he shouted. "I overheard you and Hermione nearly an hour ago! You don't know who your baby is gonna belong to and for all sakes, I hope its Dean!"

"Harry, I'm sorr-"

"You are not sorry! If you truly loved me, you wouldn't have cheated! You know what they call girls who sleep around on their mates? Whores! Sluts! And judging by what I found out, you are all of those plus some more that I don't wanna say in front of your parents!" Ginny turned and saw Arthur and Molly listening in along with Hermione, who appeared to be on Harry's side.

"Harry," she began crying. "I-I don't know what to say, but I am truly sorry."

"Quit lying to me and your family! You ain't sorry! Hell, I feel bad for Padma. They've been together for years and you betrayed her trust and mine!" he thought about it for a minute. "And I found someone else. She's older and obviously NOT a cheater!"

"Please Harry, please!" she pleaded. "I'll do anything! I love you Harry!"

"No you don't! And I did love you once... until this." he looked to Hermione and the Weasley parents. "Mr and Mrs Weasley, I apologize for this."

"It's okay Harry." said Mr. Weasley. "It needed to be said. I'm sure Ginny will think long and hard about what she's done to you."

"Hermione?" Harry looked at his best female friend.

"I'll tell Ron. I'm sure he'll understand."

Harry nodded and Apparated away from the Burrow for hopefully the last time. He appeared at Tonks' door just as she was heading out of the door. She too got scared by his sudden Apparation. Harry told her about the talk he had with Ginny and how he ended it so abruptly.

"I was hoping for that." smiled Tonks.

"So, I am all yours boss."

"After work, we'll get you a room key and you will permanently be a resident of my place."

"Can't wait. Do we still have to pretend we ain't together while we're at work?"

"Yep," she said still smiling. "Don't need all that attention."

"Then we can spend our days together after work."

"Sure can." she said as she kissed him. "You better go on ahead. Don't want anyone thinking you spent the night."

"Sure thing boss."

Once the day started, Harry felt the best he had been since the first day of Hogwarts. An hour into the day, Ron came back from a phone call addressed to him and he didn't look happy. He sat next to Harry and sighed.

"So, it's over with you and Ginny then?" he asked Harry.

"Yeah. Hermione call and tell you?"

"Yeah. To be perfectly honest, I'm happy about it. They way she described makes me hate Ginny."

"It's over between me and her, but I hope this doesn't change our friendship?"

"We're still friends, mate. Hard to end a friendship that lasted since our first day at Hogwarts."

"I guess that's true." laughed Harry. "So, any crimes that have been committed?"

"None that I could find. So, who's the new girl?"

"What new girl?"

"'Mione said you told Ginny that there was someone else. Who's the girl?"

"I'm not saying anything yet."

"Ah, bugger." said Ron sadly.

For the rest of the day, it was quiet. Aside from the occasional news about Greyback, nothing went on. After work was done, Harry was headed out of the Ministry when he was approached by Hermione, who was looking sad.

"Hermione," Harry nodded.

"Harry, we need to talk about Ginny."

"You heard what I told her this morning."

"I know, but I was thinking about this all day. Maybe you should give her another chance."

"Why?!" he said angrily. "So she can cheat on me me another four years?!"

"Harry, I know she did wrong, but she really does love you."

"If she did, she wouldn't have cheated, you know that Hermione."

"I do, but she feels really guilty about it. Her mind is so confused."

"Well, she better get it un-confused. If she doesn't admit to what she did, I'm gonna tell Padma."

"Harry, her and Dean have a child, surely you wouldn't want to ruin it."

"ME?! Ginny is the one who has been banging him! If anyone is gonna ruin it, it'll be her! Her and me were the victims!"

"What's is going on here?" asked a familiar voice.

"Boss," said Harry. "Hermione was just saying I should give Ginny another chance." Tonks looked at Hermione with disgust.

"Are you bloody mad?!" exclaimed Tonks. "After what she did?!"  
"What do you know about it anyway?" asked Hermione angrily.

"I revealed the truth to Harry! I told him of a detective that followed her around because I actually care about my coworkers and to make sure their love lives are uninterrupted. Anyway, he gave me pictures that I showed to Harry that confirmed her affair."

"You witch!"

"Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious." laughed Tonks. "And is it bad that I CARE about people close to me?"

Hermione was speechless and stormed off toward the fireplaces. Harry feel like he had been dead for years. Tonks calmed herself down and patted Harry on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go get you that room key." she smiled.

Returning to her apartment complex, they entered the managers office. She explained the situation to the ages manager, who didn't really care if Harry moved in with her. He handed Harry a room key and both were set. Getting back to 'their' apartment, Harry dropped the keys into a small bowl she had by the door. She did the same and took his arm, pulling him.

"Where we going Tonks?"

"Your first fuck in your new home."

This made him smile greatly as they went into their room and closed the door. After near two hours of sex, they were exhausted more then ever. Harry was holding her around her waist and kissing the back of her neck. She cuddled close to him, feeling his cock straighten up again against her ass.

"Tonks, I'm going to be very happy living here."

"Harry, you living here is a gift from Merlin himself. I couldn't be any happier."

"I never want this happiness to end. Will you always be here with me?"

"Always," she said as she turned over and kissed him. "Ya know, that really was the best sex we ever had with each other."

"It was the best period!"

"I bet," she laughed. "Never leave my side Harry."

"I will always be here with you Tonks. I will never leave."

*This is the start of a beautiful relationship. Further on, there will be them confessing love for each other, possibility of Tonks getting pregnant (by Harry), fighting, and eventually the identity of Ginny's baby. If you have any ideas, please tell me. Please Review, Favorite, Follow :) Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8 - Hogwarts Murder

It has been four months since Harry and Tonks started dating. For the most part, it was fantastic. They had sex at least three a day, they hardly ever fought, and work seemed to get a lot better. Still, many were unaware of their relationship. Ron and Hermione were still friends with Harry, but hardly talked. He never asked about Ginny because he was happy with Tonks. That was until Ron came into work with a picture to show Harry. The picture showed Ginny's stomach and it was enlarging because of her pregnancy.

"Why show me? There is a small chance I'm the father."

"I know, but Ginny insisted I show you."

"Why? We haven't spoken since I broke up with her."

"She still loves you, ya know. Gin lives with that guilt every single day and I've never seen her so depressed. I fear the worst."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm scared she might try suicide after the baby is born."

"Ron, I've known her since her first year. She is a strong woman and wouldn't choose suicide as last resort."

"I don't know. Hermione has noticed it as well and she agrees."

"Ron, there is reason Ginny is an ex-girlfriend. I mean, if I am the father, I'll help in supporting him or her, but until I know for sure, I don't want anything to do with her. No offense."

"It's fine."

"Has she told Dean?"

"Yeah and he is denying ever being with her."

"What of Padma?"

"Kicked him out when she heard about him and Ginny. It was not pretty."

"I should expect not!"

"He's living with Seamus and Lavender in London. Those two have a kid, but Dean doesn't find her attractive."

"So, Lavender is safe from him."

It was near four o'clock when Tonks came in and addressed the Aurors.

"Okay guys, we got us a big case today!"

"Is it another jinxed toilet?" asked Sirius. "Last time the bloody thing tried to bite my arm off!"

"No Sirius, it is actually a murder."

"Where at?" asked Harry.

"Hogwarts," everyone was so shocked, they couldn't say anything. "Headmaster Dumbledore says it is Horace Slughorn, respected Potions Master. Apparently, the Killing Curse was used and no one saw a thing."

"Do we get to interrogate First Years?" asked Draco.

"No," said Tonks. Draco frowned and kept quiet. "We are going to do an investigation to try and find out who did it and send he or she to Azkaban."

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Ron.

"We'll be Apparating to Hogsmede, since you can't Apparate into Hogwarts."

"Obviously," smirked Draco.

"Shut it Malfoy!" snapped Tonks.

"This isn't a major case, so I'm taking Potter, Chang, and Black with me. The rest of you, finish off your work."

Harry, Cho, and Sirius joined Tonks and took hands. Quickly they Apparated out of the Auror office and onto the somewhat busy streets of Hogsmede. No one paid any attention to them since it was an occurring thing around those parts. Tonks looked around and up at the castle.

"Guys, Dumbledore knows we're coming, so no need to prepare your I.D.'s."

"What's the plan?" asked Cho.

"Sirius, you stay here in Hogsmede and keep the citizens calm." Sirius nodded. "And NO drinking while on the job!"

"Come on Tonks, I can control my liquor." laughed Sirius.

"Potter, Chang, we're heading up to the castle now. Keep wands at the ready."

It didn't take long for the three to reach the castle where Albus Dumbledore was waiting outside the main entrance.

"Agent Tonks, I'm glad you and your Aurors could make it."

"Not a problem Professor Dumbledore." said Tonks. "So, what's the situation of the murder?"

"It happened just this morning after breakfast. A first year found him dead in the Potions classroom."

"Any witnesses?"

"None have come forth."

"Did Slughorn have any enemies?"

"None that I know of."

"Is anyone lined up for the job as of previous years?"

"Indeed. Only one person wanted the job: Severus Snape."

"Snape? Well, thank you Professor. Where are the students?"

"In the Great Hall. After it happened, I instructed them all to stay there for a time."

"Good. We'll inform them of a few things." She looked to Harry and Cho. "You two, go check out Slughorn's office and see if you can find anything." they nodded and headed off.

Arriving at Slughorn's office, they opened the door and found it as clean as a mansion. Nothing was moved or forced and it looked to be quiet. Harry looked around the left side of the room while Cho checked the right side. Nothing was found. Harry tried to see a pattern in the murder, but nothing came to mind.

"Cho, can you think any reason why anyone would wanna kill Slughorn?"

"Right now, no. He was always the nicest teacher here."

"Yeah, I never expected him to have any enemies. Still, can't believe Snape would-"

"What?"

"Maybe Snape did it!"

"I see your point. He was next for the job and didn't want to wait around forever. Severus must've wanted to get rid of Slughorn so he'd get the job, but why murder him when he will simply be caught?"

"I don't know. Anyway, things look clear here, wanna head to the Great Hall?"

"Sure," she smiled.

Along the way, they went into conversation.

"So Cho, seeing anybody?"

"Yes, actually. I... am actually seeing Neville Longbottom."

"Neville? He's a good guy. He'll treat you right."

"He does. Compared to my previous boyfriends, he's the nicest."

"You guys...?"

"Have sex? A few times." she laughed. "He's okay. No the best I've ever had, but he satisfies me."

"That's good to hear."

"How's you and Ginny?"

"Broke up with her. Found out she had been cheating on me for about four years with Dean Thomas."

"Really?!" exclaimed Cho.

"Yeah,"

"I-I don't mean to sound rude, but she sounds like a whore."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"You have a girlfriend Harry?"

"Yeah, been going on since I dumped Ginny. So, about four months now."

"Is it going good?"

"Yeah!" he shouted. "Some of the best sex I ever had in my life!" he changed his tone. "Uh, no offense Cho. We had good sex when we dated back in our Fourth Year."

"It's okay Harry. We've moved on. I will always treasure those times."

"Yeah,"

*How would you fans feel if I had Cho be 'interested' in Harry, like trying to seduce him? Please let me know your view on this idea I have. Thank you and please Review, Favorite, and Follow :)


	9. Chapter 9 - On Patrol

Returning to the Great Hall, they just happened to hear Tonks talking about the importance of security and that Aurors would be placed at certain areas of the school. Cho and Harry stood in the back with the teachers and listened more. Eventually, Tonks was finished and all the students went back to their Dorms and awaited for the Heads of Houses to give orders.

"Looks like we get to be guards now." said Cho.

"Better then sitting around in the office." laughed Harry. After Tonks was done, she gathered herself and approached the two.

"As you heard, I am setting Aurors up around the castle. Potter, you'll be in charge of Gryffindor Tower. Chang, you'll be at Ravenclaw Tower, understand you two?" they both nodded.

"Sure thing boss. What about you?" asked Harry.

"I'm gonna report back and get Malfoy to patrol the dungeons. Us four will patrol during the day. I'll get some others to patrol during the night. Okay, to your posts." she nodded.

Harry and Cho also nodded and reported to their posts. Along the way to Gryffindor Tower, Harry got wandering eyes from Gryffindor students and a few of the moving paintings. Getting to the Fat Lady, he nodded to her and said he'd be around, patrolling the Tower for suspicious activity. At near 4 pm, the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room opened and Professor McGonagall stepped out in her long robe and pointed hat.

"Potter, I appreciate you Aurors being here when we have a killer on the loose."

"It's no problem at all Professor. It's great being back here."

"Is there anything that can be done to assist you?"

"If you hear anything about suspicious activity or anything about what Slughorn was doing around the time he was killed, tell me and I'll report it to Agent Tonks."

"Will do Potter. How are you and Ms. Weasley?"

"We broke up."

"I'm sorry to hear that Potter. Well, good day." she bowed before heading off.

"Harry!" whispered a voice. Harry turned and saw Tonks. "Come here!"

Harry walked over to her and she took him into an older classroom that hadn't been used for nearly thirty years. She quickly shut the door and pushed him against the teachers desk and began making out with him furiously. He knew she wanted sex and he was always willing to give it to her.

"Harry, wanna have a quickie?" she panted.

"Fuck yeah!" His hands flicked and he took off his bosses upper uniform and took her bare breasts in his hands, sucking and licking on her nipples.

"God Harry, I feel so naughty! Doing this during working hours. God, you turn me on so much Harry Potter!" she said as she quickly bent down and removed his pants and boxers, letting his aching hard-on out.

She grabbed it and began stroking him as fast as she could, making him twitch from the pleasure. Harry's hands laid on her head and his fingers ran through her short hair. It got better when she began to put it in her mouth and she instantly began sucking. Moving her head back and forth made Harry wild for her, causing him to push her head back and forth. Eventually, she got his whole cock in her mouth and made him moan louder.

After minutes of blowing her boyfriend, she stood up, unbuttoned her pants, and dropped them along with her thong, which she had bought just for him. Harry had her bend over the teachers desk and she stuck out her ass, wiggling it for his amusement. He positioned himself behind her and quickly penetrated her womanhood.

She gave a loud moan and grasped the edges of the table while Harry worked his magic on her. He began at a normal pace, but increased as much as she wanted it. His eyes closed and he inhaled the scent of pleasure while ripples went through Tonks' body as he pounded her.

"Harry," she groaned. "Oh, oh, OH! Yes! Fuck me right there! Yes! Yes!"

For this moment of sex, he wasn't feeling up to coming in her pussy, but in her ass. He took himself out after a few more minutes and teased her asshole like the tease he was.

"Babe, you ready for your punishment? You said yourself that you've been a naughty girl."

"Oh yes Harry, so naughty! Punish me with that monster of yours!"

Harry cast a lubricant spell on his dick and once it was lubed up, he spread her ass cheeks and he entered her. He slid in easily, making Tonks' moan turn into a quiet yell of pleasure. Even though he couldn't see it, but her eyes were closed tightly. While giving her a hard anal, he spanked her ass hard, purposely making her cry. He did it over and over, punishing his sex hungry girlfriend.

"Fuck Harry!" she yelled. "Love it when you spank me! God I've been so bad! Again!" another hand slapped her ass and it increased in pain. "Fuck!"

"Yeah, you ready to have your ass filled with my cum Tonks?"

"Fill me up!" she demanded.

Minutes later, he gave a few final quick thrusts and groaned his loudest as his seed emptied into her anal hole. After his final shot, he took himself out and got Tonks clothes for her. As they got dressed, they laughed about the experience.

"Ya know," started Tonks. "I've never been this sexually active before. And I have you to thank Harry."

"No problem boss. Sex with you is the best thing in the world."

Tonks laughed as she finished dressing. Kissing him passionately, she left the room to continue her patrol. When harry finished dressing, he looked outside the room and saw no one. He walked silently to his route and began walking. Along the way, he ran into an old friend who had always had feelings for him... even though she was dead.

"Hello Harry," she said flirtatiously.

"Hello Myrtle. How are you?"

"Fine, just floating around, thinking about us."

"Myrtle, I'm with someone. And I think any chance we had was ruined when you put Flubberworms in Hermione's panties in our 5th Year, back when I was dating her."

"I regret nothing!" said Moaning Myrtle.

"So..." he said awkwardly.

"You know Harry, I was floating along when I heard some moaning earlier. So, I sneaked a peek and saw you having sex with that dastardly Head Auror."

"You did?" he asked nervously.

"Yep! If I was alive, you'd have fucked me as hard as her, right?"

"Maybe," he said smiling weakly. "Please don't tell anyone Myrtle!" he pleaded.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Depends..."

"Depends on what?" he asked, scared about what she wanted.

"Even though I'm a ghost, I deserve the occasional pleasure."

"Yes?" he asked again, scared.

"Join me in that room and pleasure me to the best of your abilities."

"But... you're a ghost."

"Just because I'm a ghost doesn't mean I can't feel anything that goes through me!" she shrieked.

"If I refuse your offer?"

"I'll go tell any Auror I see that you are having sex with your boss."

"I want to keep it a secret for as long as I can." he thunk out loud. "Fine, let's do it."

"Yay!"

The two headed into the room that he and Tonks used earlier and shut the door. Half an hour later, Harry came out, his hair all messed up and a look of shame on his face. Myrtle came out and was smiling more then she should've.

"Harry, that took my breath away. I haven't been pleasured like that in 21 years."

"Glad you liked it." he lied under his teeth.

"Well, a deal is a deal, so I won't mumble one word. And if you ever need the urge for a ghostly crazy girl, look me up, okay?"

"Okay," he lied again as Myrtle floated away. "God, what have I done?"

*Would you consider this cheating? Or maybe not? You fans decide! Your opinion will decide how Tonks feels about this! Will she be pissed beyond belief, or will she shrug it off and laugh, thus continuing their relationship? You decide! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow :)


	10. Chapter 10 - Confessing

When their shift was over, Harry and Tonks left the school and Apparated once they were at Hogsmede. They were back home, tired and aching. Harry was nervous about how he should tell his girlfriend about what happened with Myrtle. He knew he would be kicked out if he said anything, but his nerves said otherwise.

"Tonks? Babe?"

"Yes?" she asked while removing her uniform.

"I... I did something today I shouldn't have."

"What?" she looked to him concerned.

"I... cheated." he confessed. Tonks' face went from concern to anger.

"With who?" she demanded.

"Myrtle," her face then turned from anger to a smirk.

"Moaning Myrtle?" she laughed. "You fucking serious? You cheated with a bloody ghost?!"

"She blackmailed me. Said if I didn't pleasure her, she'd tell the other Aurors about you and me."

"Blackmail, huh? Harry, I am about to calm you down by a lot because you didn't cheat."

"I didn't?" he asked surprised.

"Fuck no! Myrtle isn't alive anymore, so even if you had sex with her, it doesn't really count! She had to have been alive!" she laughed.

"Well, that's a relief." he said calmly.

"Now, you wanna bang a real woman?" she asked as her hand extended. Harry took it and they went into the bedroom.

After an hour, they laid in the bed, panting and sweating. Tonks ha dher head on his chest and felt safe with him. He stroked her ever changing hair.

"Babe? Can I ask you something very personal?" asked Harry.

"Sure," she said. "I'm never keeping anything from you."

"What happened to Remus?"

"Dead,"

"How?"

"Greyback. That evil Werewolf killed Remus right in front of me."

"That's terrible! I can't imagine what that was like."

"It was terrible. Me and Remus were walking down an alleyway in London when he was blasted by a curse. I looked and saw Greyback coming forward. Before I could defend myself, I was hovering in the air, unable to move. Remus was weakened by the curse, so Greyback went to him and..."

"Ate him?"

"Yeah," she cried. "After that night, I didn't want to be attached to anyone else, until... you."

"Tonks, it took a lot to confess what happened. I'm sure he's approving of you moving on and being with someone."

"Yeah, he always was nice like that."

"Were you two engaged? Married?"

"No, just dating. I wanted him to propose, but he never did."

"Did you two have kids?"

"No, but I told him I would like a family one day."

"I would too. If Ginny's baby proves to be mine, then it will be somewhat a family, but to be honest, I'd like a family with someone else."

"Who?" she asked him playfully.

"You," he answered, kissing her.

"I'd like that, but..."

"You're not sure?"

"Yeah, but I just need time to think about it."

"Take all the time you need babe."

The next morning, Harry awoke to the sound of water running. He got out of bed and entered the bathroom and took a piss. When he flushed it, Tonks let out a scream.

"Harry! FUCK!"

When he left the bathroom and waited for Tonks to get out of the shower so he could use it. Minutes later, she came out and playfully punched his shoulder.

"You are an ass! Flushing the toilet when I was using it. It burnt like hell!"

"When I wake up, I sometimes don't know what my surroundings are. Sorry." he apologized.

"It's fine." she said as he got up to take his shower.

Almost twenty minutes later, Harry was all clean and dressed. Tonks too was dressed and waiting for him in the living room. They had time to kill, so they sat on the couch and cuddled, deep in thought. Tonks was lying down, her head on his lap. His fingers ran through her peach colored hair. She took it and placed it on her heart.

"You feel that Harry?"

"It's your heart."

"Ever since we got together, its been yours. Will you treasure it forever?"

"Of course Tonks." he said as he leaned down and kissed her. "Look, about the Myrtle thing, I-"

"Harry, you didn't cheat, I told you."

"I know, I know, it's just... what should I tell her?"

"Well, I'll talk with her. Girl-to-Ghost Girl."

"You think she'll listen?"

"She better. I know a few Hogwarts ghosts who can straighten her out."

"I'm sure you do." Harry laughed.

Once they Aurors were at Hogwarts, Harry kept at his post, patrolling the Gryffindor Tower. He was sure Tonks was talking to Myrtle, but he wasn't going to abandon his post just to find out. His thinking changed when he saw a mysterious figure walking silently away from a classroom. Deciding to follow, the figure led him to a clearing where the figure was meeting up with some friends. The figure removed its hood and a girl with dark brown hair and freckles stood. She looked to be a Seventh Year, but was unable to decipher what House she was in. Her friends were two fellow girls, who were in Ravenclaw.

"Girls, why did you wanna meet up?" asked the freckled girl.

"Alice, we can't stomach it anymore!" said one black girl with long dark hair. "We can't keep this a secret anymore!"

"Yeah, with Aurors everywhere, they're bound to find out!" said another girl with short red hair.

"Brittany, Shannon, keep it under wraps until we graduate!" said Alice.

"Look," said Shannon, the short haired girl. "if any Auror asks us if we know anything, I'm gonna say something. I understand why you killed him, but its gotten out of hand! How are you not overcome with guilt?!"

"Because the fucker deserved it!" shouted Alice.

"S-s-s-shh!" whispered Brittany, the black girl. "Come on, let's go back to Ravenclaw Tower and discuss this more."

Harry heard those words and headed toward the kitchens, where he knew Tonks would be. As expected, she was standing near the entrance of the kitchens and looked bored.

"Boss!"

"Potter, why aren't you at your post?"

"I know who killed Slughorn!"

"Really?! Who?"

"All I know is her name is Alice. I think shes a Seventh Year and she has freckles."

"What was she doing?"

"Talking to some Ravenclaws named Shannon and Brittany."

"Good work Agent Potter! Let's go to Dumbledore with your discovery!"


	11. Chapter 11 - Interrogation

Harry and Tonks went to Dumbledore with his discovery and immediately wanted to interview Alice and her friends. The Headmaster allowed this and called the three girls to his office, where Harry and the other Aurors were waiting. Alice looked outraged when she saw the Aurors. Before she could blurt out her feelings of anger, she stopped herself and decided to stay quiet during the interrogation. Harry had Alice sit down and Tonks started to question her.

"Okay... Ms. Alice Cranberry, is it?"

"Why am I here?" she said angrily.

"Is your name Alice Cranberry?" Tonks asked again.

"Yes, bu-"

"Good. Where were you on the hour of Professor Slughorn's murder?"

"In the Hufflepuff Common Room doing my homework for Professor Flitwick."

"So, you're in Hufflepuff?" she asked, intrigued.

"Yes,"

"I was too when I went to Hogwarts. Anyway, what were you doing nearly half an hour ago?"

"Also in the Common Room, studying."

"Is that so?" said Tonks jokingly. "If you were there, then why did Agent Potter report that you were talking with your Ravenclaw friends in a hallway near Gryffindor Tower?"

"I wasn't! That was someone else talking to them."

"How did you know they were together then?" asked Harry.

"Brittany and Shannon go everywhere together. They've been best friends since first year."

"Alice," asked Tonks as she bent down near the angry girl. "did you kill Horace Slughorn?"

"No!" she shouted. "Get away from you, you Auror pig!"

"Little bitch has a mouth on her." said Malfoy. "Want me to tape her mouth shut?"

"Shut it before I do it to you Draco." said Tonks. "Alice, Agent Potter knows it was you talking to Brittany and Shannon half an hour ago. Come clean and we'll ask for the least painful punishment when you go to Azkaban."

"Fuck you!" yelled Alice as she spit in Tonks' face.

"Okay," she said as she wiped the spit off her cheek. "Shannon, Brittany, did she kill him?"

They both nodded. Alice was about to get up to hurt her friends, but was stopped by Harry, who waved his wand and had her tied to the chair, preventing her from escaping. Tonks issued Harry to talk to the girls, which he thought was an amazing opportunity.

"Girls, in your own words, tell us what happened the day of his murder. Take your time."

"Well," started Shannon. "It all started a few years ago, back in our 5th Year. We remember sitting in the Great Hall for dinner when we saw Alice come in with a look on her face that was a look of horror. When we asked her about it, she said..."

"Yes?" pushed Harry.

"She said Professor Slughorn raped her." said Brittany.

"Rape?" asked a very concerned Tonks. "Why didn't she report it to Dumbledore?"

"She was scared Slughorn would come after her again, so she remained silent."

"And she kept it a secret until now, I gather?" asked Harry. The two girls nodded.

"Then, yesterday was the worst." said Shannon. "She met him after class and when he turned, he saw her pointing her wand at him. He pleaded with her, but she showed no remorse when she cast the Killing Curse. After that, she acted as if nothing happened." The Aurors, Dumbledore, and the girls looked at Alice.

"Is all of that true?" Harry asked her.

"TRAITORS! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH FOR BETRAYING ME!" scream Alice.

"I will take that as a yes." smirked Sirius.

Harry released the rope and Sirius cuffed her with a binding spell, preventing her from escaping. As they walked her out, Alice gave evil glares to her ex-friends. Harry placed his hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine."

"But she's going to Azkaban! How is that okay?!" shouted Shannon.

"True, but we'll have her in a separate part so the Dementors won't suck up as much of her happy thoughts."

"Please go easy on her." cried Brittany. "She is really a nice girl who went through a horrible experience."

"I'll let the Council members know you care for her." he said before leaving.

Back at the Auror offices, the four were greeted back with applause and hugs. Ron congratulated Harry on being the one who discovered who the culprit was.

"Blimey, was it really a student?" asked Ron.

"Yeah. Slughorn had raped her in her 5th Year."

"That'd be traumatizing for any girl. Surprised she didn't try killing herself."

"Actually, I'm surprised too now that you mentioned it."

"So, what now boss?" Ron asked Tonks.

"Get back to work!" she demanded. "Potter, see me in my office NOW!"

"Yes ma'am!" said Harry quickly. In no time, he was in her office and he slowly sat down.

"Harry, because of your victory in solving the case, you are to be rewarded."

"How so boss?"

"Tonight, take me out for a romantic dinner and when we get home, I want you to fuck the hell out of me!"

"Don't need to tell me twice boss!" he said happily.

"Good," she smiled. "Now, make sure Ron does some work."

"Right," he laughed as he left.

"So, what did she want?" Ron asked when Harry returned to their desks.

"Wanted to thank me for solving the case. So, how's Hermione? I don't really hear from her anymore."

"She's good. She thinks she might be pregnant."

"Really? Well that's good news!"

"It was... until I had a thought."

"About?"

"Her cheating like Ginny did to you."

"Come off it!" Harry said loudly.

"What?!"

"Hermione is not the type of girl to cheat! You and I have known her for years! Hell, I dated her for a while and she never did anything suspicious around me!"

"Harry, you two only dated for like a month."

"Actually, it was a month and 25 days."

"Who the bloody hell cares?!"

"Sorry. Anyway, she is not the type to cheat. Do you trust her?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah!"

"Then don't worry about it! She loves you way more then she's ever loved anyone."

"You're right! She has never did anything to hurt me and I know it won't ever happen!"

"Ron?" asked a voice. They turned and saw Hermione walking in.

"Hey babe!" cheered Ron. "What brings you by?"

"I was just at St. Mungos."

"What for?"

"To see if I'm pregnant."

"And?" asked Ron, who was on the edge of his seat.

"I am!" she smiled.

Ron got up and held her in the air, hugging her tightly by a kiss.

"Hey everyone, I'm gonna be a dad!"

Everyone cheered, even Tonks. Harry looked at his secret girlfriend and wondered if a family with Tonks would ever be possible, considering her background.

*What do you guys think? Should Harry and Tonks have a baby in the future? Give your opinion on this idea! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow!

*Also, I was thinking of doing House of Anubis smut/stories. If I have any fans of the show, PM me with your ideas :) Thanks you!


	12. Chapter 12 - Romantic Evening

That night, Harry was decked out in a very spiffy tuxedo and sitting on the couch. Looking at the clock, he saw it was nearly eight. His knee was shaking from nervousness as he waited for Tonks to finish dressing up. He never paid any attention to her dresses, but knew she would look beautiful mo matter what she wore.

Harry quickly turned as he heard their bedroom door open and he saw Tonks in a violet dress and high heels. The front of the dress showed a little cleavage, which Harry liked. She didn't wear lipstick because she found it repulsive. Her purse was under arm and she looked beautiful from head to toe. Harry got up and admired his beautiful girlfriend.

"Tonks, you look..."

"Ugly?" she asked honestly.

"Beautiful!" he cheered. "I've never seen a more beautiful woman in my life!"

"I guess," she laughed weakly as she moved some hair behind her ear. "I haven't worn a dress in a long time."

"Well, you look fantastic babe." he went over and kissed her.

"Is there anything you want me to change?" she asked. "You know I can morph any part of my body."

"Actually, you remember back when we first met?"

"Hogwarts. I was in my Seventh Year."

"Your hair was a pink that I liked. Could you change it?" she concentrated hard and turned her hair bright pink. "Perfect,"

"Can I be perfectly honest about you on something?"

"Of course."

"I-I haven't been on many dates. What if I get laughed at?"

"Then I'll hex 'em!" Harry said determined. Tonks chuckled a little.

Harry took her arm into his and they left the apartment and headed for a popular Muggle restaurant. Above, its sign read: _Lovers Diner_ and had a little heart at the end. Tonks laughed at the name and followed Harry inside. They walked up to the podium and asked if they had anything available. They had a two-seater left, which was good for them.

When they got to their table, Harry pulled the seat out for her and scooted it in as she sat. Returning to his seat, he made himself comfortable as the waiter came to the table and took their order. Tonks ordered a small salad with some wine. Harry got lucky as the waiter didn't ask how old he was. As for him, Harry ordered a medium rare steak with some water. The waiter left and that made the two begin talking.

"Harry, have you ever tried wine?"

"Can't say that I have."

"It's good. So, how do you like working for the Aurors?"

"It's brilliant!" he exclaimed. "And the fact that it was me that solved a murder just makes me full of energy." he eyed her. "Oh, wait til we get home."

"Can't wait," she said as she winked at him.

After near two hours of talking, they left with their stomachs full of food. Their silence on the way home didn't last long. When they reached her front door, Harry pinned her to the wall and began kissing her wildly. There was no talking; just the sounds of lips connecting. He pulled her dress up a little and went to touch her pussy and was shocked to learn that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"No panties Tonks?" wondered Harry.

"Oops!" she shrieked sarcastically. "Looks like you're gonna have to punish me again Mr. Potter."

He grinned, lifted her up and carried her inside while they made out and tongue kissed. Getting to the bedroom, he kicked the door opened and they both collapsed onto the bed. Furiously, he pulled off her dress and saw that she had no underwear on.

"Oh, Tonks... you are gonna be punished more severely tonight."

"Naughty whores like me deserve it!" Tonks told him. She turned over on her stomach. "Spank me Harry! HARD!"

Using his right hand, he swung with all his might, slapping her ass cheek and leaving a red mark. Tonks demanded it again and Harry was more then happy to deliver it. Over and over he spanked her. She didn't care that a few tears came down her cheek. After he was done injuring her perfect ass, he unzipped his pants and aimed his cock at her asshole.

"Yes Harry, punish me with that monster shaft of yours! I deserve it!"

Slowly he pushed his way in, making Tonks grasp the sheets and grit her teeth. Her hair began changing color every second he was in her. It went from pink to red to orange to purple and so on. Harry moaned loudly as he pushed it more and more. Tonks had handled the pain before, but it hurt more this time around.

Once he was all the way in, he pulled back and pushed in again. Thrusting inside her, he started at a normal speed, easing the feeling for Tonks. Her moans got louder and louder, eventually making her yell with pleasure. She pleaded with him to speed it up, which he did. A minute later, Harry was speeding very fast in and out of her ass, making the horny Auror curse and moan.

"Shit!" she yelled. "Don't stop Harry! Don't... stop! FUCK!"

Within minutes, Harry was getting close and they both knew he wasn't done. He took himself out and Tonks had him lie down. Harry did so without question. Instead of the standard foreplay Tonks usually did, she didn't hesitate in stuffing her mouth with her boyfriends cock. Slowly she moved her head up and down, savoring the taste of his member. Her tongue worked its magic by licking his length and head.

Harry closed his eyes and bathed in the pleasure he was receiving. His fingers went and ran through her changing hair and eventually grabbed her head. He pushed her head up and down, which was forceful for her. She liked it. Deep throating him was no challenging task for her for she had a good gag reflex. Even he was amazed by how far she could go when sucking him. While doing that, she made muffled moans and bobbed faster, inching him closer to an orgasm.

"Babe, I-I'm close!" he struggled to say.

When he managed to say it, Tonks stopped and took his piece out of her mouth. She licked her lips and swallowed all that she could suck up. Harry was panting heavily and looked down as Tonks took off his shoes, socks, pants, and boxers. He finished it up by taking off his suit and letting her see him fully naked. While on her knee's, she scooted on top of him until her pussy was centimeters from his freshly blown dick.

"Ready for a great ride baby?" she asked him.

"Only if you are woman enough to handle me!"

"Oh ho!" she laughed. "You're in for it now, Potter!"

She positioned his cock up to her entrance and backed up into it. As it went in, she moaned loudly as she was about to ride Harry. When it was all the way in, she smiled at him and began bouncing up and down on him. Harry held onto her hips and watched as her short hair swayed and her tits jiggled. It was a most pleasing sight for him or any man.

"Harry! Oh God! Fuck! Yeah! Yes! Oh, FUCK!"

Quickly, Harry sat up and put an arm around her, holding her as he playfully licked and nipped at her nipples. Her hand pushed his head close and her fingers ran through his jet black hair. Tonks' long legs wrapped around his back and Harry matched her speed, thus increasing pleasure. When he finished with her tits, they started tongue kissing like crazy teenagers in love. Once her arms wrapped around his neck, it got heated for a few more minutes.

"Tonks, I-I'm so SO close!"

"Okay!" she panted. "Come! Come Harry!"

As if by coincidence, Harry came as soon as she said that magic C word. Shot after shot burst into her, filling her up with his seed. She had used Muggle birth control, so there was no chance of her being pregnant. Both were silent as Harry finished shooting his load into her. Harry collapsed and Tonks fell alongside him. She rolled over and was panting heavily, sweat coming down her body.

"Harry, that was... incredible!"

"Definitely the best we ever had." Harry said.

"This really has been an amazing night."

"The best night ever." he said turning to her and kissing her before both headed off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13 - Secret Revealed

The next morning, Harry woke up before Tonks, who was sleeping soundly beside him, nude and looking beautiful. He got out of bed, took a shower, and put on normal street clothes since it was his day off. He clicked on the television and flipped through the channels, deciding what to watch. His vision was blackened however.

"Guess who?" asked a playful Tonks. Harry touched her hands and let them down, turning his head to kiss her. Their lips met and they smiled. When she sat down beside him in her robe, she cuddled next to him as he put an arm around her.

"What are you gonna do on your day off?" she asked.

"Tonks, I was thinking of telling Ron and Hermione."

"Tell them what?"

"About us. This can't be a secret forever, you know that."

"I know." she looked at him and kissed him. "Harry, I support you in your decision. Bring them over for dinner and then they'll see that I'm not the bitch they all claim to hate."

"You are not a bitch." he said happily. "If you were, I wouldn't be with you."

"Awww, thanks hon." she said kissing him again.

Harry picked up the phone and called Ron, who just happened to answer it. When he asked if Hermione and him would join him for dinner tonight at his girlfriends place, he accepted, stating they would be thrilled to see the mystery girl Harry has been seeing. They set the time at 6 pm. Harry thanked him and to give Hermione and the Weasley's his love, except for Ginny. He hung up and took a deep breath.

"They're coming around six."

"Great!" cheered Tonks. "I'll prepare a scrumptious dinner for us all."

"All right if I help?"

"Sure, but I am not letting you near that oven again."

"Is it my fault it set off when I was preparing a simple pot of macaroni and cheese?"

"Actually, you had it set at the maximum setting, so yes." Harry looked at her with the deepest eyes. "What?"

"Tonks, I..."

"What is it?"

"I love you Tonks. So, so much."

"Y-You do?" she asked him, shocked.

"More then I've ever loved anyone." he took her hands and kissed them. "You make me feel like the luckiest man in the world. You complete me more ways then one."

"Harry, I..." she grew nervous. "I love you too. Ever since you became an Auror, I've had these deep feelings for you. I never acted on them because I was suppose to be this tough, by-the-books boss and I didn't want the others to think I was soft and easy."

"You are perfect the way you are. Ron and Hermione are my best friends and they'll understand how we feel about each other."

"I hope so. I hope they will see the nice, unbitchy side of me. And... about the night we had sex in the Leaky Cauldron..."

"What about it?"

"I wasn't really drunk. I pretended to be so I could get you into bed. That night... was one of the most memorable nights of my life. It was then my feelings for you began to erupt. And now that we're dating, it feels like a dream."

"But it's not. This is real and neither of us could be happier."

"Very true. Plus, the sex is incredible."

"You said it!" cheered Harry.

Through much of the day, Tonks was hard at work preparing a delicious lasagna dinner for the four of them. By 5:30, the meal was finished and they were just waiting for Ron and Hermione to get there. Harry told her that she didn't have to be nervous around his friends. She was uncertain, but went through with it because of her love for Harry. The food was on the table, wine was in the cups, and the table looked nice. Then the door bell rang. Tonks stood by her man as he turned the doorknob and opened it.

Ron was dressed in a full suit with his red hair slicked back, much to his dismay. Hermione had her ways to convince Ron to do things she wanted. Hermione herself wore a brown and white dress with a clip in her hair and red lipstick. When the two saw Tonks, they were utterly speechless.

"Harry, what's our boss doing here?" asked Ron.

"Ronald, isn't it obvious? Harry and her are dating!" stated Hermione.

"It's true Ron." said Harry. "Me and Tonks have been seeing each other since I ended it with your sister."

"Ron," began Tonks. "I know what a lot of you think of me, but let me prove I'm not the bitch you all think I am. Please?" Ron wanted to walk away, but Hermione pushed him inside.

"Fine," said Ron finally. "The only reason I dressed like this and am actually doing this is cause she promised me sex tonight."

"RONALD!" shouted Hermione.

"'Mione, it's okay." said Harry. "Remember how I would hear you two going at it when I lived at the Burrow?"

They walked into the kitchen and sat down. Harry sat across from Hermione and Ron from Tonks. The filled their plates and began eating while enjoying friendly conversation.

"So Tonks," started Hermione. "What attracted you to Harry?"

"Well, he had confidence, smarts, courage, and he just an all around good guy."

"Yeah,well, I dated him a few years ago actually."

"Really?" she looked at Harry. "Harry never told me that."

"Oh yes! It was nearly two months. Lost my virginity to him, but that was what ended it for us."

"Bad sex?"

"I thought it was. Can't go back now, but Harry knows he sucked at it. Sometime later, started dating Ron and have been with him since. Speaking of which, how is the sex between you two?"

"Incredible!" cheered Tonks. "I've only had sex with one other man, but Harry is the best I will ever have."

"Hear that Hermione? The BEST she will EVER have." smirked Harry. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

"And Ron," Tonks turned to Ron. "I really must congratulate you and Hermione. It's great to know that you're gonna have a family. Expand the Weasley line even further."

"Thanks boss." said Ron quietly.

"When we're not at work, call me Tonks." she smiled.

"She has a point there." said Harry. "I always knew you two would start a family and now that it's happening, it's almost unbelievable."

"I know you two are just starting dating, but you have any plans for the future?" asked Hermione. Harry took his girlfriends hand and held it.

"We've talked about kids, but she isn't sure yet. She has all the time in the world to decide. I'm in to rush." said Harry happily. Tonks smiled at him, leaned in and kissed him.

"Harry," said Hermione. "Ginny is-"

"Hermione, not tonight, please." he pleaded. "I don't want to know anything about her unless her kid proves to be mine."

"You gotta respect his wishes 'Mione." said Ron. "It's clear he moved on from her. Ginny, on the other hand, hasn't."

"Well, I don't bloody care about her." said Harry angrily. Tonks grasped his hand and wanted him to calm down.

"Ron, can I ask you a favor?" Tonks asked. Ron nodded. "Tell your sister that if she as much comes a mile near Harry when I'm around, I will lock her ass up without breaking a fucking sweat!"

"I will do. You-Know-Who has a thing where she has to obey law. Mum actually made her do it though."

"Good, now how is your work coming Hermione?" Tonks asked her.

The rest of the night, they kept on talking and talking. Ron eventually came to like Tonks and understand her background, even liking the fact that the two were dating. At near ten, Ron and Hermione Apparated after saying good-bye. While cleaning up the table, Tonks laughed.

"That was enjoyable. I think they like me."

"What's not to like? You're educated, beautiful, funny, and the most perfect girl in the world." Tonks went over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him and they kissed.

"I love you Harry Potter."

"And I love you Nymphadora Tonks." they hugged tightly.

"And there is something I want you do do with me soon."

"Babe, we always have sex, you don't have to ask for it."

"Not that, but it comes very soon. What I wanted to ask is that you meet my parents."

*DA-DA-DAHHHH! Meeting the dreaded parents! Will it go well? Or will Andromeda and Ted Tonks hate him? Stay tuned! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow :)

*And I recently found out that JK Rowling herself regrets having Ron and Hermione get married at the end of Book 7. She actually said she preferred it be Harry and Hermione that get married, which kinda makes me happier :)


	14. Chapter 14 - Meeting the Parents

By next week, Tonks had organized a meeting with her parents so they could meet her new boyfriend. Harry himself was extremely nervous about it because he knew Ted Tonks would be the strict father that wanted only the best for his little girl. Tonks assured him that her dad was not the strict type, but was protective of her. Holding his hand tightly, she Apparated them both to the Scottish Countryside.

They stood in front of a two story house that was almost a mile from a small village. Tonks led him to the front steps and knocked on the door. It didn't take long for someone to answer it. The door opened and a fairly 'big' woman with brownish hair stood in the way. She hugged Tonks tightly, who equally hugged her mother.

"Mum, this is Harry Potter, my boyfriend." said Tonks as she introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Tonks." he said extending his hand. She took it and chuckled.

"Please dear, call me Dromeda. Everyone else does." said Tonks' mother. She turned back into the house. "Ted! Tonks and her boyfriend is here!"

She instructed them to come inside. Inside, they followed Andromeda to the living room, which was very old fashioned. Tonks sat down on the couch and Harry followed, sitting next to her and grabbing her hand. She took it and held it tightly, letting him know it was alright. From the upstairs, a big bellied man came down and plopped himself on his chair.

"So, you're the guy Nymphadora told us about." said Ted. "Yer no Remus, but you'll do."

"Dad!" shouted Tonks. "I don't want you or mum to compare him to Remus!"

"Of course not sweetums. So, you have a job Mr. Potter?"

"I'm an Auror." said Harry. "That was where I actually met Tonks."

"Auror?" questioned Ted. "Okay, last week, who killed Horace Slughorn?"

"A Seventh Year girl named Alice. I was actually the one who caught her."

"It's true dad. Harry was brilliant!" cheered Tonks.

"Well, at least he has a good job." said Ted unimpressed.

"Can I get you dears anything?" asked Andromeda.

"Two cups of tea mum." said Tonks. Andromeda smiled, nodded, and left the room.

"You a Quidditch man Mr. Potter?" asked Ted.

"Yes I am. I played Seeker for Gryffindor when I went to Hogwarts." said Harry proudly.

"Seeker? I never seen you play, but I can't compare any Seeker on any team to Viktor Krum of Bulgaria."

"Sir, if you ask me, he is very overrated."

"Oh? Who is your preferred Seeker then?"

"I don't really have one sir. I don't go by many Quidditch bars, to be perfectly honest."

"I see. Well, come back to me when you have a decent favorite Seeker."

Harry nodded and saw Andromeda coming back with a plate with two tea cups. Harry and Tonks took theirs and sipped the hot tea. He sat it back down on the plate and looked to Tonks' mother.

"So, 'Dromeda, what is it that you do?" Harry asked.

"Me? I run a small bakery in town. Very few people know I'm a witch, but I mostly use my magic to get the orders done."

"And you Mr. Tonks?"

"Used ta work at the Ministry before I found out about their influence on the Prophet." Harry looked confused and turned to Tonks.

"Dad is one of those conspiracy theory nuts. You'll get used to it."

"I sure hope so." Harry assured her.

For the next hour, the two sat and talked to her parents like it was a normal friend hang out. As noon rolled around, Tonks had some things to do, so they had to leave. Harry shook Ted's hand firmly and kissed Andromeda's. Walking out the door, Harry sighed in relief. When they Apparated back to their apartment, Harry plopped on the couch and rubbed his eyes. Tonks sat beside him and planted her legs on his lap.

"Glad it's over babe?" she asked.

"Somewhat," Harry admitted.

"Well, we're home now so you can relax. It's over now." she kissed his cheek. "Would some sex cheer you up?"

"Yeah," he said playfully.

The next day at work, Harry was busy with some paperwork when he was approached by Sirius. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Harry, I know for a fact that you're dating my cousin."

"How did you know?!"

"Andromeda told me."

"I kinda figured. You mad?"

"No, but I want you to be careful."

"The Ministry's strict rule?"

"Yeah. It states that a boss and worker are not aloud to work and be romantically involved because it causes disturbance in the workplace. It's folly if you ask me."

"Me and her have been together for near five months Sirius. Our love life doesn't effect our work."

"I know, but it's just a warning."

"Thanks Sirius."

"Although, I got to hand to you Harry. Hitting it up with a woman older then you. Most guys would die for that."

"As I said, thanks."

During lunch, Harry was sitting in the break room with Sirius and Ron. Harry was thinking deeply about his relationship with Tonks and how far it will go. He'd like a family with the girl he loves, which was Tonks, but she herself still wasn't sure.

"Guys?" they looked at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing mate." said Ron.

"Well, when the whole situation with Ginny and her baby came up, me and Tonks talked about a family. Kinda like what you're gonna have Ron."

"She reject it?" asked Sirius.

"Not exactly. She said she wasn't sure. For me, I'd like to have a family, but I don't want to rush her into it."

"Good thing too." said Ron. "For me and Hermione, we were having sex one night when she said she wanted to make a baby. I didn't object to it and poof, she gets pregnant. Just give her time harry."

"Ron's right." said Sirius. "When Andrea and I got married, she still wasn't sure about having a baby. I told her to take her time with it and five years later, she said we could. It was the best move we made. Bryan is eight now and we are actually expecting another."

"Congrats Sirius." said Ron as he patted the dark haired Auror on the back. "The point is to take it slow with her. From what she told us last week, she was ready when she was with Lupin, but it may take longer with you."

"You're right guys. So, does Hermione know when she's expecting?"

"Not yet. It's a bit early to know for sure, but it should some time in the summer."

"Nervous?" laughed Sirius.

"Fuck yeah." Ron said quietly. "I don't know if I'm ready to be a dad, especially at only 20!"

"You'll be fine Ron. Me and Andrea were about 30 when our first child came. Have you two discussed marriage?"

"I have a ring for her, but I'm waiting for the right moment."

"Wise," said Sirius honestly.

"What about you Harry? Tonks say anything about marriage?"

"Ron," shouted Harry. "We're not even a year into our relationship! I'm not gonna say anything about marriage until much later."

"Sorry mate." apologized Ron.

"It's fine. At least things can't get worse."


	15. Chapter 15 - Dirty Laundry

That night, Harry and Tonks were sitting at their table, enjoying some of the leftover lasagna. It was quiet for a while, but she eventually broke the ice.

"So, how was work today?"

"Fine. Had a deep conversation with Sirius and Ron."

"About what hon?"

"Stuff. One part dealt with something I know you're not ready for."

"What's that?"

"Marriage," Tonks took a sip of her wine.

"Harry, I love you to death, but that step is something I'm not ready for."

"That's what I told them. And their words got to me and whether it be having a family or marriage, I will wait. I'm not going to rush you into anything Tonks."

"Thanks Harry." she kissed him. "Most guys rush their spouses for things like that, but you're different. I'm glad I'm with you."

"Same here. Being with you has been the most amazing thing in my life. You understand me more then Ron and Hermione ever could."

"Just because of that, you are going to have some intense sex tonight." she grinned.

The next morning, Harry awoke to a note on Tonks' pillow. It said that she was downstairs doing laundry and he could join her if he wanted. This was his one chance to try something new, something sexy. He got dressed and headed down to the laundry room where Tonks was doing her laundry, alone.

"Hey Harry, glad you decided to join me. Maybe you can help with folding some underwear."

"I got a better idea." he grinned.

He walked over to her as she was folding her sexy thong and turned her around. Harry kissed her deeply and picked her up, setting her on top of the dryer. She was deep into the kiss, thus forgetting about the clothes.

"Harry," she moaned. "Sex in the laundry room?"

"Been sort of a fantasy of mine. You okay with this?"

"Yeah," she smiled as she got out her wand and waved it, locking the laundry room door.

As they started to make out, Harry began undoing his pants, eventually taking it all off until he was just in his shirt. Tonks removed her black tank top and let her breasts loose, pleasing Harry. He grabbed them and squeezed them playfully, making Tonks laugh. When she tilted her head back, that was when Harry began licking her nipples.

Slow tongue movements made the licks pleasant. As he licked one, his fingers pinched her other nipple, making a squeal come out of her mouth. Some of her hair moved in front of her eye as her head moved from side to side from the pleasure. He kneeled down and removed her briefs, revealing her somewhat wet pussy.

"Tonks, your wet already?"

"When you come at me, it turns me on beyond normal Harry."

"I can see that."

He spread her hot skinny legs and began licking her, taking the liquid that oozed from her insides. Never tasting her in that way, it was new for Harry and he enjoyed it more then he should have. When he had licked all her wetness and swallowed, he looked up at her beauty and smiled.

"Delicious," he laughed.

Focusing back on her pussy, he began licking her slit, enjoying every bit of it as he could. Soon, he spread her pussies lips and flicked his tongue fast, making Tonks moan loudly. Her legs rose and landed on his shoulders and her knees pressed against his head, but caused no pain for him. His hands rested and held the top of her legs before the waist and licked even more. Tonks' upper body was squirming and moving crazily from the pleasure.

"Harry!" she moaned. "God! Damn it! Oooooh! OH!" her mouth made the traditional 'O' shaped more times then ever before.

Minutes later, she was close to orgasm and let Harry know. Not wanting it to end so soon, he had his tongue retreat to the mouth and he stood up, moving her legs off of him. Tonks scooted closer to the edge so he'd have better access. This however worked in his favor. With her legs spread as far as she could spread them, Harry took no hesitation in penetrating her insides.

"God Harry, I keep forgetting how big you are." she grinned.

"It's a curse I'm afraid." he laughed as he pushed in more.

"A curse I'm happy to live with." she smiled.

Her legs wrapped around his back and she laid down, enjoying the pleasure as best she could despite the dryer being cold. His eyes felt like they wanted to go behind his head since the feeling was incredible. Seeing her breasts sway back and forth, it made him hornier, causing him to pound her faster.

"God Tonks, you're so fucking hot!" he said as he went faster and faster.

"Mmm... Harry, fuck me good! Yeah, like that! Like that! Yes! Yes! OH GOD YES!"

"Tonks! I-"

In one final thrust he came. This was his best orgasm he had ever had and it felt amazing. As it unloaded inside her womb, he was sweating and panting heavily. Tonks panted as well, but her panting wasn't as heavy. He took himself out and watched astoundingly as his cum dripped out of her.

When they were done, Harry got dressed again as did Tonks. He helped her with the laundry and occasionally grasped her ass and let her know how he was feeling. Being a guy, he wanted more from her, but she advised him to calm down. Tonks promised him more when the laundry was finished and they were back in the apartment. This made him smile and quickly he folded the clothes, even Tonks' panties which had a clean smell to them.

Half an hour later, moans were coming from her apartment. It turned out to be Harry fucking Tonks in the ass, but she was bent over their kitchen table. Her hands grabbing onto the edges and her panties around her ankles.

"You know..." she said as he pounded her. "we're late for work, right?"

"So?"

"Just thought I'd tell you."

Once they were at work, they forgot the eventful morning and continued their work from the previous few work days. Ron and Sirius went to Harry and patted his back.

"Where were you mate?" asked Ron.

"Helping Tonks with her dirty laundry." he winked.

"You fucked her on the washer?!" asked Sirius.

"Dryer actually. It was pretty hot."

"I asked Hermione if I could do her on our dryer, but she said no for some reason."

"Bummer," said Sirius.

Half way through the day, Tonks came out with news. She alerted them to a hostage situation taking place in Godric's Hollow, the place Harry grew up. A few field Agents told her that it was Greyback, who had a top Agent in his custody and was threatening to kill him if Tonks didn't come. Harry knew this wouldn't go well and asked to tag along. She accepted, but advised him not to do anything stupid like last time.

"I promise boss."

"Good. Ron, Potter, Weasley, and Chang with me!"

They all agreed and Apparated to Godric's Hollow in a blink of an eye. Once there, they saw a group of people gathered in front of a house. Harry recognized it as his old home before he moved out and before his parents were killed. Harry went first, but Tonks stopped him.

"Potter, we don't know the situation!"

"That's my old house! I can't just stand here and do nothing!"

"Be patient. Would your parents want you barging in like this or want you to think it through?"

"I see your point."

"So,w hat's the plan?"

"He wants me, so I'm gonna go in and see what he wants. I'll send red sparks if I need assistance."

"Be careful," he said scared.

"Don't worry," she winked. "I'm tough."

*What will happen? Will she be captured as well or will Greyback finally go to Azkaban? Find out soon!"

*Guys, my uploading may be not as often since I have a job now. I'll upload when I can. Love you guys :) Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!


	16. Chapter 16 - Unfortunate Situation

Tonks bypassed the Aurors and civilians while urging them to step back while she handled it. As Harry watched her walk into his old home, he couldn't help but shed a tear. He wiped it off and sniffled. Ron looked over at him and patted his friend on the shoulder. He knew that Harry truly did care about her and the tear was proof of that.

Inside, Tonks walked to the living room and saw Humphrey Balder, one of the Ministries top Aurors, tied in rope and a knife aimed at his throat. The man beside him was Greyback and she could see blood on his lips. She looked and saw a family of four (mom, dad, daughter, son) dead. Greyback was never one to be merciful and Tonks knew this all too well.

"Let him go Greyback." she said.

"Why should I? I've never killed an Auror before."

"I have at least ten Aurors out there and you know we can overtake you if necessary."

"Oh I know, but you want to take me in yourself." she knew he was right. Tonks looked at the dead bodies.

"Fancy feasting on an innocent family?"

"I needed a place to hold your Auror friend and this family stood in my way. Too bad they were Muggles. Would've had a challenge if they were of magical blood."

"You sicken me Greyback." she said disgusted.

"Reminds you of Lupin, eh?"

"It does, but I've moved on from him. I found someone knew and I love him more than anything."

"Wonder who the poor sickly creature is..."

"I told him to stay back while I handle you." she grabbed out her wand and was quick. "Stupefy!" A red shot came out of her wand and blasted Greyback to the wall. When he crashed against the wall, she waved her wand at Humphrey. "Diffindo!" the roped were cut and she ordered him to get out while she handled Greyback.

As he left, Greyback stood up looking more than pissed off. He grabbed his wand and cast a curse at her. Tonks quickly dodged it and cast another Stupefy spell at him, which hit. She had him on the ropes and felt cocky, which an Auror was never to do. Walking over to him down body, she smiled and was prepared to cuff him, but she wasn't quick enough to escape his curse.

Tonks fell to the ground and was shaking in pain. The Cruciatus Curse was the most pain she ever experienced in her life. She seizured around on the ground, unable to call for help. Tonks had a feeling this was gonna be it and Harry was what she thought of as she was being hit with the curse. She loved him and would do anything to wish him good-bye, no matter the cost.

"So, had enough you Auror bitch?" he asked as he stopped the curse. She said nothing. "Very well... CRUCIO!"

Tonks shook around in more pain then before. Greyback had a smile on his face and was thrilled to be torturing the Head Auror and former love of Remus Lupin. He let the curse go and watched as she still shook around, but very conscious about her surroundings. Grabbing her wand, she softly called a spell and red sparks erupted from her wand, which could be easily seen from outside.

Outside, Harry saw the red sparks and went to run to her aid, but Bill stopped him. Ron supported Bill's choice to stop Harry, but Ron was about to see Harry snap at his brother, something he had never seen.

"Harry, Greyback is in there! You could get killed."

"I don't fucking care! He could be killing her Bill! FUCKING KILLING HER!"

"She's handled worse Harry. I've served with her for a long time! She can take care of herself!"

"YOU THINK YOU KNOW HER BILL? WELL YOU DON'T! I DO!"

"How would you know?"

"I LIVE WITH HER YOU BLOODY ASS! AND I LOVE HER! I FUCKING LOVE HER!"

"Harry, I-"

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE KNOWN 'CAUSE YOU HAVE YOUR FUCKING NOSE SO FAR UP HER ASS, YOU'RE UNABLE TO KNOW HER PERSONALLY! LET GO AND HELP ME!"

"O-Okay," said Bill, unable to form words.

Harry led the way inside as Bill, Ron, and the others followed. They barged inside and saw Tonks lying on the floor and not moving. He rushed over to her and held her, crying into her chest. At that point, the Aurors began searching the home for Greyback. As he cried into her, he could feel her heart was still beating, but she seemed unconscious.

"Tonks?" he whispered. She made no movement. "TONKS!"

"Harry, is she alright?" asked Bill as he went to their side.

"S-She's alive, but not responding."

"We'll get her to St. Mungos. Don't worry mate." Sirius quickly came down the stairs and saw them hovering over his cousin's body.

"Find Greyback?" asked Harry angrily.

"No, must of Apparated before we got here. How's my cousin?"

"She's unconscious, but alive." said Bill. "Sirius, alert St. Mungos and have them prepare a room for her."

Sirius nodded and quickly fled the room, off to alert St. Mungos. Harry remained by her side for nearly half an hour before St. Mungos Paramedics came and carried her away. Bill helped Harry up and walked him outside where people from the Daily Prophet were awaiting them. Rita Skeeter, Harry's least favorite reporter, came up to him with quill and paper in hand.

"Mr. Potter, what was it like seeing your strict boss be on deaths door?"

"No comment,"

"What about Greyback? Will Agent Tonks' situation effect your search for the murderer?"

"No comment,"

"Mr. Potter, rumors are going around that you and Nymphadora Tonks have some kind of relationship. Anything to say about that?" Harry was so pissed, he had to snap at her.

"I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY BECAUSE IT IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS! LEAVE US ALONE!"

Rita was shocked by what he said and wrote down something on her pad. She grinned evilly and left with her photographer. When the paramedics left with Tonks, Harry quickly Apparated to St. Mungos Hospital. He had to wait there while the doctors examined Tonks. It was half an hour before they came to him with the answers.

"Mr. Potter, are you family?" he asked Harry.

"Her boyfriend actually."

"Where are her family?"

"Obviously not here. Is she gonna be okay?"

"Well, Ms. Tonks has suffered some intense pain from the Cruciatus Curse. She will live though."

"Oh good," Harry said with a sigh of relief.

"Sadly, she's in a coma."

"Coma?!"

"Yes. We don't know how long she'll be in it, but its just a way for the body to heal itself."

"Can't you use some magic or potions and cure her coma?"

"Mr. Potter, there are some things magic can't solve. Although, we are going to use magic to search for any other differences in her body."

"Okay,"

"When Mr. and Mrs. Tonks arrive, I'll inform them, but for now you can go see her if you wish."

"Thanks doctor."

Traversing the halls, he came into Tonks' room where she was lying still in a hospital robe and sleeping soundly. He pulled a chair up to her and sat down while taking her hand. Harry kissed her and, but also cried into it.

"Tonks, I hope you can hear me. I just want to let you know that Greyback won't get away with this. We'll find him and get him if its the last thing I do. Babe, you know I love you and I'll do anything for you. If you were awake, you wouldn't want us going after Greyback without your back-up, but this is something I have to do for you. I hope you understand."

A week later, harry was telling her about the progress of Greyback when the doctor came in with a chart.

"Mr. potter, you have a second?"

"Of course Doc. How is she?"

"She's fine. Progressing very rapidly which is good. However, we were examining her earlier this morning and found something that is quite good."

"What is it?"

"You may want to sit down Mr. Potter for this news."

"What is it?!" Harry shouted.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Nymphadora Tonks is pregnant."

*How you like that for a cliffhanger? Stay tuned for her revival, the news, and how they will handle it! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!


	17. Chapter 17 - Breaking the News

"She's what?!" shouted Harry, who thought he heard that she was pregnant.

"Ms. Tonks is pregnant." stated the doctor.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Very,"

"I see... how far along is she?"

"At least a week."

"Okay," Harry thought back and remembered how he came inside her when they had sex on the washer. She must've been off birth control at the time, but why didn't she say anything? "Did the curse do anything to the baby?"

"No, it did not."

"Good. Does any of her family know?"

"Not yet. Shall I tell them for you Mr. Potter?"

"No, no, I'll do it."

The doctor nodded and left the room, leaving Harry dumbfounded about the whole thing. He sat there, wondering why Tonks hadn't said anything to him about impregnating her. Harry was determined to ask her when she woke... if she woke. He laid his head beside her hand and held it and slowly drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke, he saw that Andromeda, Ted, and Sirius were sitting by her side as he was. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned and sat up. The three hadn't noticed and were telling stories of Tonks and what she was like as a child. When Harry moved around more, they noticed. Sirius and Andromeda gave him a weak smile, but Ted still had that frown on his face.

"When did you all get here?" Harry asked.

"An hour ago." said Sirius. "Doctor says you've been here since last night."

"I haven't left her side all night."

"That's sweet Harry dear." said Andromeda. "Did the doctor say anything else to you?"

"Yeah," Harry got the highest level of nervousness. "H-He told me that she is... pregnant."

"Pregnant?" asked Ted. "Never thought she would have a kid with someone like you."

"Ted!" protested Andromeda.

"What are you saying Mr. Tonks? I'm not good enough for her?" asked Harry angrily.

"Remus was a better match for her. At least he was her age." said Ted.

"Age is only a number Ted. What matters is how much we love each other."

"Bloody hell!" said Ted angrily. "She deserves someone with smarts, skill, and definitely someone her own age!"

"Ted, I don't fucking care what you think of me, but me and your daughter are having a baby. You don't have to like it, but you'll have to deal with it!"

"Harry," said Andromeda softly. "I for one am happy you two are together and am more pleased you're having a baby. Sirius?" she looked to her nephew.

"I too am happy for you both Harry." said Sirius with a smile on his face. "And here," he handed Harry a letter that was addressed to him. "She gave it to me a few days ago to give to you should anything happen to her in the field. I haven't read it."

"Thanks Sirius," he said as he opened it and read it.

_Harry, my love,_

_ Ever since we've been together, I haven't been any happier. I have given this a lot of thought and decided to advance you. You are now my second in command for our part of the Auror offices. Many will think it is because we are together, but I have noticed that you work much harder then Weasley and Chang. I was going to give you this honor at the annual Ministry Party on November 1st. The party gives awards to Ministry members who did outstanding work and stuff for the Wizarding Community and I was going to name you as my second, but now you know. I will still let them all know during the party. For now, love me with everything you got and hope I recover from whatever befalls me._

_ Love you tons,_

_ N. Tonks_

After reading it, Harry put it down and was in utter shock. Tonks had made him her second in command. At first, he thought it was because they were dating, but she clearly said it wasn't because of that.

"What is it Harry?" asked Andromeda.

"S-She promoted me... to be her second." said Harry, still in disbelief.

"That's great!" cheered Sirius as he and Andromeda shook his hand and hugged him. Ted said nothing and left the room.

For the next few days, Harry kept on visiting Tonks in the hospital and still had time for his Auror duties. It was however on a gloomy Tuesday evening that something changed. He was by her side, reading to her from an issue of Witch Weekly, her favorite magazine when she began to stir. Her hand clutched up and she was moaning.

"Tonks!" shouted Harry. "Y-You're awake!" She opened her eyes and saw Harry looking very happy to see her.

"H-Harry? W-What happened?" she said quietly.

"You were in a coma babe. Greyback did a number on you and I was afraid you wouldn't make it." he bent down and kissed her.

"I remember him using the curse. I blacked out after the second or third casting, but I know I sent red sparks so I could get help."

"We saw it. I came in to save you, but Greyback was gone by the time we got there."

"He retreated again?" she asked. "Damn it!"

"Easy, you're still recovering."

"Sorry," she chuckled. "I'm happy to see you Harry."

"I haven't left your side that much."

"Does my parents know?"

"Yeah. I was here when they and Sirius visited. Haven't seen them for a while though. Not since your dad and me had a disagreement."

"What about now?" she asked.

"Umm... this may come as a shock for you Tonks, but... you're pregnant."

Tonks looked at him as if he just spoke Parseltongue. Her mouth wanted to say words, but the shock was too much to handle for her.

"W-W-What did you say?"

"A week after you came here, the doctor came in and said you are pregnant."

"Me?" she asked him loudly. "I am pregnant?!"

"Yeah," he took her hand and held it. "I know you think you're not ready, but... if you think about it, none of us are really ready until it happens."

"When did we last have sex?"

"When I seduced you in the laundry room."

"Shit! I totally forgot to take my pills! Fuck!"

"Babe, I thought you'd be hap-"

"I am not fucking happy! I-I have a career to think about! I- I-"

"Tonks- Tonks! Calm down." he said holding her down. "It is gonna be okay!"

"How can you say that?! You aren't the one with a fucking kid in their stomach!"

"You know I love you Tonks. I will be there 100% of the way to help you. You know this."

"I know, but the... thought of a kid is frightening to me."

"I'll come with you to parenting classes and such if it helps."

"Thanks Harry," she said before kissing him.

He placed a hand on her bare stomach and rubbed it. A nurse came in and announced that she was up and talking, alerting the doctor. Soon, Harry was kicked out of the room as they began doing tests to make sure she was 100% healthy, which she was. That night, she was allowed to go home, which pleased Harry very much.

Once they were home, Harry sat on the couch to watch some television as she changed for the night. Minutes later, she came out in her sexy bathrobe and laid on the couch with him, lying her head on his lap. Looking up at him she smiled happily.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"For snapping out on you. I shouldn't have snapped at you about the baby, bu-"

"No need to apologize. It was shocking, I know. I was shocked too when he told me. Now, we just have to wait until the day comes that you have our baby."

"I can't wait." she said as Harry bent down and kissed her, giving them a quiet, peaceful evening with a baby to look forward to in nine months.

*Hope you like this chapter! Will their relationship endure? Will Harry propose since she's pregnant? What has become of Ginny? Of Ron and Hermione? Stay tuned! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!


	18. Chapter 18 - Frisky in the Office

The next morning, Harry awoke on the couch with Tonks still lying with her head on his lap. Looking down at her, he couldn't help but smile. He ran his fingers through her hair and watched as it turned every shade of every color. She was peaceful when she slept and that made Tonks the best girlfriend in the world. Harry carefully lifted her head up so he could get up. He laid her head down on a cushion and let her sleep while he got dressed for work.

When he was all dressed, he was brushing his teeth when Tonks came into their bathroom and put her arms around him. She kissed his neck and nibbled at his ear, which he thought was weird. He chuckled at it as he spit out the toothpaste and rinsed out his mouth. Turning around, he took her waist and moved it to him before lifting one of her legs up and kissed her.

"How you feeling this morning babe?" he asked.

"Much better Harry." she smiled back. "I'm feeling kinda... frisky." she winked at him.

"Come on Tonks, you just got back from the hospital last night. Doc said you had some healing to do."

"He told me it was mental healing I had to do, not physical." she looked down at his bulge. "Seems Little Harry is eager." she went to unzip his pants, but Harry stopped her, which she thought was strange.

"Babe, be serious!"

"I am. You like it when I'm horny."

"I do, but-"

"But what? You have access to my butt after all." she winked at him.

"Tonks, I have to go to work. You should stay home since you still have some healing to do."

"Oh," she moaned. "You're no fun! Okay, I'm coming with you then!"

"You sure you're up for it?"

"Of course! I am the Head Auror after all." she smiled.

Once Tonks was dressed and prepared for work, the two of them Apparated to the Ministry. Upon entering their offices, Tonks was getting cards and happy greetings. Ron, Cho, and even Draco told her they were glad she was okay. When she went into her office after doing her basic angry orders, Harry sat down beside Ron and told him the news.

"She's what?!" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she's pregnant."

"Well, congrats mate. Maybe we can schedule a play-date for our kids one of these days."

"Yeah, possibly. So, how's Hermione been?"

"Good. Ginny moved out a week ago though."

"Why?"

"She told me she couldn't stomach me and 'Mione's lovey dovey stuff anymore. Lives with Looney Lovegood now."

"Haven't seen or heard from Luna in years. Whatever happened with her and Neville?"

"Turns out that Looney is into girls. Dumped him shortly after she came out of the closet and admitted it to him."

"And now he's dating Cho."

"Isn't Ginny about a month along now?"

"Just about. You excited about having a kid with our boss?"

"Actually, I am. Hermione been experiencing those basic sicknesses?"

"Yeah and it's been a pain in the arse." joked Ron. As they laughed, Draco came to them with his ever famous frowny face.

"Potter, the boss demands you in her office."

"Those her exact words?" asked Harry smartly.

"Piss off Potter!" he looked at Ron. "Weaslebee."

"Malfoy," said Ron.

Harry got up and went to her office door and knocked. Slowly he went in and saw his boss/girlfriend sitting on her desk, legs crossed and looking sexy. When he was in, she waved her wand and locked the door and suddenly cast a spell to cancel out all sounds that might come from the room.

"Boss? Wha-"

"Come here Harry!" she shouted at him. He walked to her and she grabbed his shirt, pulled him toward her, and kissed him. "Harry, I want you to fuck your future babies mother right here, right now!"

"B-But we're at work!"

"Don't worry, I cast a spell that cancels all sounds, so no one will disturb our love making. Maybe you can put an extra baby in me. And let's make it a quickie."

Harry, not wanting to ignore his urges anymore, he kissed her deeply and showed no mercy. His hands felt all over her body, back and front. He ripped open her buttoned top and swiftly started licking and suckling on her tits. Her head tilted back and she ran her fingers through his hair as he enjoyed himself. It wasn't long before she had to force him off.

"Easy tiger, plenty of time for that when we get home."

"Sorry," he lied.

He began kissing her again as he undid her pants, dropping them and her panties all at once. Tonks turned around and bent over her desk and showing her ass to him, which he loved to see. She heard him undoing his pants and once the zipper was down, she knew she was in for it. Tonks squealed as she felt his tip massage her pussy lips and it felt so good for her.

"Come on Harry, pleasure me!"

"You got it baby!"

With that, he quickly inserted himself into her warm depths. In just a second, she felt his entire shaft enter her like it had always done. She looked down and grunted as he thrusted back and forth inside her. Tonks was so horny, she was oblivious to all other feelings surging through her body. His hands grabbed her sides as he went harder and harder.

"Harry... fuck!" shouted Tonks. "Harder babe. Harder!"

"As you wish, your royal Sluttyness!"

She didn't mind that he called her that since they were in the moment. Tonks liked it hard, which made it more enjoyable for them both. Harry suddenly started spanking her like a child, leaving red marks on her gorgeous ass. She had grown accustomed to his spankings and didn't cry no matter how hard he hit her.

For the next few minutes, he pounded Tonks with little mercy and she was enjoying every single moment of it. As he continued, he couldn't help but stare at her jiggling ass. It was such a turn on, he rammed her harder and faster, increasing the pleasure for them both.

"Harry! Yes, yes! Fuck!"

"Yeah, take it like a woman!"

In the midst of it, he could feel his orgasm coming and he alerted Tonks to it, who wanted him to come inside her again. In only a few final thrusts, he unloaded inside her depths like a pro. Shot after shot began filling her up like a balloon. They were both sweating, despite being a quickie.

"God Harry, you were a monster!"

"I thought you knew that already?"

"You've never been so hard on me before though."

"You like?"

"Very much so, yes." she laughed.

When it was all said and done, Harry moved back and out of her. He saw his seed ooze out of her, but he smiled. That smile however turned to a frown when he heard a noise from behind them. Tonks heard it too and turned her head. It was Ron, who had used the Alohamora spell to unlock the door.

"Harry, what the bloody hell?!"

"Son of a bitch!" said Tonks.

*Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) If you have any story ideas, please let me know! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!


	19. Chapter 19 - New Case

Tonks and Harry quickly pulled up their pants and got situated while Ron kept his hand over his eyes. When they were decent, Harry informed Ron. Once he was all calm, Ron began questioning them and himself.

"What the bloody hell did I just see? Is that sanitary? Wha-"

"Ron, calm down." ushered Harry.

"Calm down?!" yelled Ron. "I just saw my best friend and my boss humping each other like rabbits and you want me to calm down?!"

"Dude, it would've been worse if you hadn't known about me and Tonks."

"He's right." said Tonks as she wrapped her arms around him. "Plus, I'm sure you've walked in on people fucking before right? I mean, every kid as walked in on their parents at least once. I know I did."

"This is different!"

"How?"

"I... don't know, but I'll think of a reason."

"So, why'd you come in?" asked Harry.

"We got a case guys."

Tonks let go of Harry and had Ron say more. The previous night, there had been a sexual assault in the upper rooms of the Leaky Cauldron. Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff girl who graduated with Harry and Ron, had been brutally raped by an unknown man. She was currently in St. Mungos in the ICU. This pissed Tonks off beyond belief. She had a dislike for any man who took advantage of women and used them for their own sexual pleasure.

"Who called it in?" she asked.

"Colin Creevy, her boyfriend." said Ron. "He was under the Cruciatus Curse and watched as it happened." he could see the fire in her eyes lighting up.

"That mother fucker!" she yelled angrily. She stormed out of the office and addressed the whole room. "Listen up!" everyone stopped what they were doing and paid attention. "We got a rapist on our hands and no one is to rest until he is caught! Potter, Weasley, you two are coming with me to St. Mungos. The rest of you are to find out who raped Susan Bones last night. If I don't get any answers by the time I get back, I'm gonna fire one of you. Now go!"

When they got to St. Mungos, they approached the front desk and showed their Auror badges. The nurse directed them to the third floor where Susan was being kept. In the ICU, they could clearly see that Susan Bones was in rough shape. Her eyes were blackened, black and blue marks were all over her body, and she was sleeping deeply, unaware of her surroundings.

"Good God." whispered Ron.

"She was always the nicest girl in school." said Harry. "Who would do this to her?"

"That's why we're here. To find out what happened." said Tonks. "Ron, you watch the entrance to the room." he nodded.

Both went inside and sat by Susan, observing the result of the brutality she went through. For half an hour, they sat there in silence, waiting for her to wake up. Their waiting paid off as she began to stir and her first sight was of Harry.

"Harry? W-What happened? Where am I?"

"In the hospital. You were raped." he answered. "This is my boss, Agent Tonks. We're here to see who did it to you."

"You are?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he said. "Was it Colin?"

"Colin? Heavens no! He was under the Cruciatus Curse and was unable to do anything until it wore off."

"Who raped you?" asked Tonks.

"I... can't say."

"Susan, we can't find the rapist unless you tell us."

"I understand, but..."

"You're scared?" Susan nodded slowly. "It's okay honey. I know what its like to be scared of something, but trust me. With Agent Weasley outside, you'll be perfectly safe from anyone wanting to do you harm."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Okay, I'll tell you all I know. I didn't see a face since he was... violating me from behind. Colin tried to alert me to who it was, but the Curse kept being used on him. He's stronger then he looks, Colin. Anyway, he used the Curse on me after the deed was done and that's when I blacked out. I'm sure Colin could tell you who did it."

"Do you have any idea where he is?"

"Possibly at our apartment in London. Truth is, I don't know why he isn't here with me."

"Well, a lot has happened in the past 12 hours or so." said Harry. "He's probably still trying to soak it all in."

"Maybe," said Susan weakly. "And..."

"What?"

"A few nights before it happened, he proposed to me."

"Really?" asked Harry, shocked. "So that means you and Dennis will be related then."

"I guess," she said unhappily.

Harry and Tonks left the room when a nurse came in to give her medicine and other essentials. They discussed the possibilities of who could have raped her. Harry didn't know Colin that well and wasn't aware if he had enemies. Susan wasn't much of a dating girl, but had found her soul mate in Colin. Dennis never approved of his brothers relationship with her and had no idea they were gfetting married.

"So, what next boss?" Harry asked his sexy boss.

"We go to their apartment and try to get answers from her boyfriend. Were you and him ever friends?"

"Not really. He mostly hung around with Ginny and Luna."

As they finished, they were about to Apparate when they saw a young man running toward them. Colin Creevy, tall, curly blonde hair, and wearing skateboarder type of clothes, came running at them and stopped inched from harry.

"Harry, is my Su-Su okay?" he asked out of breath.

"Susan is fine and awake, but the nurses are caring for her right now."

"What did she tell you?"

"Said she didn't know who raped her, but said you might know."

"I do actually."

"Then who?" Tonks inched close to get a good ear shot of the culprit.

"Cormac McLaggen, a previously top Gryffindor Quidditch player."

"I remember him." said Harry. "He was always snobby, thought he was God's gift to the world, and was a complete arse."

"Truth was, he asked out Susan in your sixth year and was turned down. It hurt him so much, he went mental. Parents took him to some wizard psychiatric ward. Was clean since a few years ago, but I knew he still had those dark desires."

"You remember exactly what happened that night?" asked Tonks as she took out a pad and was eager to write.

"Her and me were watching TV when we heard a knock on the door. I opened it up and was blasted backward by Cormac, who wore a hood. Susan went to defend herself with her wand, but was too slow. Before I knew it, I was on the ground in pain while I saw him rip off her clothes and he undid his pants. Then... I watched in horror as he raped her. I was unable to do anything about it and felt so guilty. After nearly half an hour, it was done and he Apparated out of there. When I recovered, I called you guys."

"Colin, you were very b rave in telling us that story." said Tonks. "We'll find Cormac and locked him up for good!"

"Great! Thing is, he kinda left town."

*Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I haven't been focusing attention to my other Harry Potter stories. I'll upload when I can.

*I apologize for having Cormac as the rapist. I didn't want to use the basic Slytherin type. I sincerely apologize to you( if any) Cormac fans. Also, sorry for the "Su-Su" line. Needed something different. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow!


End file.
